When Alice gets involved
by Tariel
Summary: The war is over and the wedding is upon our happy couple. What happens when Alice gets involved? Plans are made and plans are foiled. Strange friendships ensue. Usual ships.....Rated M just in case
1. Edward formulates a plan

Disclaimer: Saddly...I don't own any of the Twilight Characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, if you want me to continue you must review!!

Chapter 1 – Edward formulates a plan…..

Bella's POV

I woke with the sun shining through my upstairs window. I looked around, hoping to see Edward, but I was alone, or so I thought.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice chirped as she bounced through my bedroom door.

"Maybe for you" I grumbled. I hadn't seen Edward in two days. My future sisters had spent the last two days keeping us apart.

"It's almost here. Tomorrow you will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen forever." Rosalie soothed, appearing behind Alice.

"If I survive that long." I snapped.

"If I know my brother. You'll see him today." Rosalie whispered in my ear in the few moments Alice was out of the room.

"How? Alice knows _everything _" I asked. Just then Alice bounced back in.

"Edward's calling" she chirped. I lunged for the phone. "No, no, no" she sang, snatching the phone from my grasp. "Hello?" she answered.

"Edward! Give me the phone! Let me talk to him!" I squealed. I tried to take the phone from Alice, but ended up with her sitting on me.

"Sorry Edward, she's a feisty little one. Now, you want to see her today. We're going shopping so that's not going to be a possibility." I glared at her as she spoke. "Go hunting with Emmett and Jasper." She continued. I glared at her again.

"I hate you" I mouthed as my Edward spoke into the phone.

"No you don't you love me" she chirped. Rosalie appeared in the doorway again. "Rose is here we have to go!" she chirped again. I heard him tell her something. "Bells, Edward says he loves you."

"Edward! I love you! Come save me from your sisters!" I squealed and tried to squirm out from under Alice.

"Don't listen to her. She's fine. Go hunting. We'll see you tomorrow." She chirped and hung up the phone.

"I really don't like you right now." I growled. "At least you could let me _talk_ to him." I pouted. She stood to let me up but I lunged for the phone again. Before I knew it I was underneath her again.

"Now, I'm going to let you up. Are you going to be a good girl and not try to call him?" she asked sweetly. I huffed and nodded. I was going to get that phone if it killed me. "You know, if you're patient and you're a good girl, I'll let you talk to him tonight."

"Fine" I grumbled. "Let me up, I'm hungry."

"Don't bother trying to use the kitchen phone, Rosalie disconnected it." Alice added as she let me up.

"Lovely, a prisoner in my own house. Don't I get my one phone call?" I pouted.

"No, because I know you would call him." Alice giggled. She rushed me downstairs and into the kitchen. I was eating peacefully until she bounced back into the kitchen "Come on! Finish your breakfast!"

As we were piling into the canary yellow Porsche that Edward had purchased Alice last year as a bribe to keep me in the Cullen house and away from danger while he was out hunting, Alice froze. She was having a vision.

"Alice?" Rosalie prompted. "What do you see?"

"It's not what I see, it's what I don't" she answered thoughtfully. "Damn wolves." She muttered.

_Jacob_ I thought excitedly. _Jacob could break me out. Hopefully Edward will think of it. He probably already has_. Alice flipped open her phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Where's Edward?" she asked immediately after he answered. She made a face. "Are you out of earshot?" she asked. "Bella's future just disappeared. It's that damn wolf again." She hissed

"Will you stop calling him that? His name is Jacob" I snapped. Alice hung up the phone.

"I lost them all. The boys have gone to La Push." She snarled.

"See, what did I tell you?" Rosalie whispered. "You'll see him today. I'm not going to stop you" She smirked. I mouthed a thank you to her and started plotting in my own mind.

Alice's POV

For the last two days Rose and I have been keeping the happy couple separated. I had foreseen the couple in a _very_ compromising situation that should be prevented. At least _before_ the wedding. I, being my very pesky self, bounced into Bella's room the morning before the wedding.

"Good morning Bella!" I chirped happily.

"Maybe for you" she grumbled at me. She sure wasn't a morning person. Rosalie chose this moment to appear.

"It's almost here. Tomorrow you will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen forever." She cooed. I cringed at the implications she made. I left the room for a moment before I gagged.

"If I survive that long." I heard Bella snap. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Edward's calling." I chirped, bouncing back into the room. Bella lunged for the phone. "No, no, no." I sang, snatching the phone away. "Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Edward!" she squealed, lunging at me again. "Give me the phone! Let me _talk_ to him!" I pinned her to the bed and sat on her.

"Sorry Edward, she's a feisty little one." I laughed. "Now, you want to see her today. We're going shopping so that's not going to be a possibility." I got a death glare from the little human underneath me. "Go hunting with Emmett and Jasper." I continued.

"Alice," he whined like a little boy. "I hate you right now you know that right?" he growled.

"No you don't, you love me" I sang. "Rose is here we have to go!"

"Tell Bella that I love her" he said just before I hung up.

"Bells, Edward says he loves you." I complied.

"Edward! I love you! Come save me from your sisters!" she squealed and tried to squirm out from under me.

"Don't listen to her. She's fine. Go hunting. We'll see you tomorrow." I chirped and hung up the phone.

"I really don't like you right now." Bella growled. "At least you could let me _talk_ to him." She pouted. I stood to let Bella up but she lunged for the phone again. I quickly sat on her again.

"Now, I'm going to let you up. Are you going to be a good girl and not try to call him?" I asked sweetly. She huffed and nodded. "You know, if you're patient and you're a good girl, I'll let you talk to him tonight."

"Fine" Bella grumbled. "Let me up, I'm hungry."

"Don't bother trying to use the kitchen phone, Rosalie disconnected it." I added as I let her up.

"Lovely, a prisoner in my own house. Don't I get my one phone call?" she pouted.

"No, because I know you would call him." I giggled. I rushed Bella downstairs and into the kitchen. "Come on! Finish your breakfast!" I said happily as I bounced back into the kitchen.

As we were piling into the canary yellow Porsche that my darling brother had given me last year as a bribe to keep Bella out of trouble while the boys were hunting, I stopped. I saw Bella's future disappear.

"Alice?" Rosalie prompted. "What do you see?"

"It's not what I see, it's what I don't" I answered thoughtfully. "Damn wolves." I muttered. I flipped open her phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Where's Edward?" I asked him as soon as he answered.

"Good morning to you to" he quipped. "We're following him. He left the house." I made a face at the phone.

"Are you out of earshot?" I asked.

"Yes, what did you see?"

"Bella's future just disappeared. It's that damn wolf again." I hissed

"Will you stop calling him that? His name is Jacob" Bella snapped.

"I'll let Edward know." Jasper said. I hung up the phone.

"I lost them all. The boys have gone to La Push." I snarled.

Rosalie's POV

For the last two days I had been playing babysitter for the bride to be. I ran home to retrieve a pair of shoes for Alice, using it as a guise to see my own wonderful husband. I entered the house just in time to hear Edward yell at Emmett. I whacked him on the back of the head, receiving a yelp. Edward flew down the stairs.

"Alice and Bella are getting ready to go shopping. I had to come get a pair of shoes Alice wants to wear." I answered before he had the chance to even open his mouth.

"Can I see her today?" He asked hopefully.

"That's up to Alice. She's in charge." I quipped. I skipped up the stairs to snag the pair of shoes from Alice's closet and was back downstairs in a flash. I waved to the boys and was out the door again. I arrived back at Bella's house as Alice was waking the poor girl up. I heard her grumbling.

"It's almost here. Tomorrow you will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen forever." I cooed, raising my eyebrows, implying all the benefits of marriage. I saw Alice cringe and leave the room.

"If I survive that long" Bella snapped.

"If I know my brother, you'll see him today" I whispered in her ear.

"How? Alice knows _everything_." She asked. I rolled my eyes as Alice bounced back in.

"Edward's calling." Alice chirped. Bella lunged for the phone. I laughed as I watched the two of them fight over the phone. Alice hung up the phone, Bella ate breakfast and we were off. Alice froze as we were all climbing into her Porsche.

"Alice?" I prompted. "What do you see?"

"It's not what I see, it's what I don't" she answered thoughtfully. "Damn wolves." She muttered.

I saw the realization dawn in Bella's eyes as Alice flipped open her phone and dialed Jasper's number. I half-heartedly listened to the conversation as we drove.

"I lost them all. The boys have gone to La Push." She snarled.

"See, what did I tell you." I whispered. "You'll see him today. I'm not going to stop you." I smirked. She mouthed a thank you. I chuckled and stopped paying attention to the conversations going on in the car.

Edward's POV

I watched the sun rise from the window in my own room. For the last two days I had been forbidden to spend any time at all with Bella, my future wife. And for the last two days I have spent a majority of my time plotting ways to get near Bella. Every plan I've come up with has been foiled by a certain tiny vampire with the irritating ability to see the future. I was pulled from my sulking by a knock at the door.

_'I hope he's not still mad at Alice' _I heard my brother Jasper thinking from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" I snarled. "Why can't you all leave me to wallow in my misery in peace?"

"Alice called. She told me to take you hunting to keep your mind off of Bella." Jasper answered hesitantly.

'_Great, another one of Alice's plots to get me out of the house_.'

"I'm fine. Go away." I hissed.

"Lighten up Eddie. You're getting married tomorrow!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs. _'Just think of Bella naked and in your bed. You'll survive'_ he thought, projecting said image into my mind.

"EMMETT!" I bellowed back. That was the _last_ thing I needed in my mind right now. "Get that image out of your mind before I come beat it out of you!" I smirked when I heard Emmett yelp. Rosalie was home. Maybe Bella was with her! I flew down the stairs to meet her. I was disappointed, Rose was alone.

"Alice and Bella are getting ready to go shopping. I had to come get a pair of shoes Alice wants to wear." Rose answered before I even opened my mouth.

"Can I see her today?" I asked hopefully.

"That's up to Alice. She's in charge." Rose quipped. She raced up the stairs and then she was gone. I flipped open my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice answered. My face fell a bit. I had hoped that Bella would answer.

"Edward!" I heard my beautiful Bella call out to me. "Give me the phone! Let me talk to him!" I heard the girls on the other end scuffling over the phone.

"Sorry Edward, she's a feisty little one. Now, you want to see her today. We're going shopping so that's not going to be a possibility. Go hunting with Emmett and Jasper."

"Alice," I whined. I sounded like a little boy, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "I hate you right now you know that right?" I growled.

"No you don't, you love me." Alice sang" Rose is here, we have to go!"

"Tell Bella that I love her" I said before Alice hung up.

"Bells, Edward says he loves you." I heard her say.

"Edward! I love you! Come save me from your sisters!" I heard my angel squeal.

"Don't listen to her. She's fine. Go hunting. We'll see you tomorrow." Alice chirped and hung up on me. I glanced up at my brothers who had just entered the room.

"I really hate your wives right now" I growled.

"You'll survive. After tomorrow she'll be yours forever." Jasper commented.

"I haven't seen her in TWO days!" I hissed. "Both of you have seen your wives. Why can I not just _see_ her?" I pouted. This was so unfair.

"We would help you, truly we would, but Alice would see and we would be in trouble." Emmett offered. Then something popped into my head.

"Wait!" I said suddenly. "I have an idea." I ran out of the house. As I ran I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" He answered. _Perfect_

"Can you meet me at the boundary line?" I asked quickly. "I need your help with something."

"Sure, is Bella alright?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine, so they tell me." I grumbled. "Just meet me at the boundary in five minutes."

"Right" he responded and the line went dead. I raced to the line. I knew my brothers were following. He was there when I slid to a stop.

"Can I cross?" I asked. "I need to speak where my sister cannot see." He nodded quickly and I led him into the trees.

"I am surprised you called" Jacob said

"I am to, but desperate times call for desperate measures." I glanced up and saw my brothers at the line. I sprinted over to them. "Get over her and shut up. This IS going to work." I hissed. I drug them to the spot where Jacob was waiting.

"To what do I owe this auspicious occasion?" Jacob chuckled.

"Two days ago Bella was kidnapped." I started. He gave me this dirty glare. "She was kidnapped by Alice and Rose and I haven't seen her since. I've tried everything I can think of to get near her, but a certain little vampire has foiled all of my plans. She cannot see you in her visions. I want you to get Bella away from them and bring her back here. We'll be waiting."

"How am I supposed to get her away from _two_ vampires?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." I winked. "They're going shopping again. Be careful, don't let Alice or Rosalie see you or you'll never get her alone."

"This is what I'm going to do…"he started to explain.

"No, don't" I stopped him. "Don't tell me. I don't want Alice to find out." I said.

"You've thought this through haven't you?" Jacob asked.

"I haven't seen her in _two_ days. I'm going through Bella withdrawals. I am sure you can understand." I responded. "I've tried everything! They won't even let me _talk_ to her!"

"You have issues my friend." Jacob laughed out loud. I was slightly stunned at his comment.

"Bella will be happy." I said for lack of a better thing to say.

"She _is _happy. I know that now. I know that you make her happier than I ever could. Truce?" Jacob said, extending his hand toward me.

"Friends, for Bella's sake" I answered, shaking hands with him. "Go to her. Bring her back to me please." I added. Jacob nodded and hopped into the Rabbit.

"You think this is going to work?" I heard Emmett ask Jasper.

"I hope not. If it does, I hope Alice doesn't find out we knew about it and didn't tell her. I'm going to be staying in the woods again if she does." Jasper cringed.

Jasper's POV

I crept up the stairs to my brother's room. I had spent the last two days chasing Edward around, dragging him home every time on of his plans to get near his future wife, Bella, were foiled by my tiny, yet powerful, vampire wife.

_'I hope he's not still mad at Alice'_ I thought as I knocked.

"What do you want?" Edward snarled. Someone really should do something about his attitude. "Why can't you all leave me to wallow in my misery in peace?"

"Alice called. She told me to take you hunting to keep your mind off of Bella." I answered hesitantly. I felt a surge of anger, accompanied by a strong sense of loneliness.

"I'm fine. Go away." He hissed.

"Lighten up Eddie! You're getting married tomorrow!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs. He just didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut.

"EMMETT!" Edward bellowed. "Get that image out of your mind before I come beat it out of you!" I heard a yelp of pain from downstairs. Rosalie must be home. Edward's door flew open and he raced past me. I chuckled and ambled down the stairs behind him. I entered the living room as Edward hung up the phone. He glanced up at Emmett and I.

"I really hate your wives right now." He growled.

"You'll survive. After tomorrow she'll be yours forever." I commented.

"I haven't seen her in _TWO_ days!" Edward hissed. "Both of you have seen your wives. Why can I not just _see_ her?" he pouted.

"We would help you, truly we would, but Alice would see and we would be in trouble." Emmett offered.

'_Speak for yourself. I'm not crossing my wife again'_ I thought.

"Wait!" Edward said suddenly. "I have an idea!" and then he disappeared out of the house. I looked at Emmett and shrugged. We followed him out of the house. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Alice. I cringed and flipped it open. We were probably in trouble again.

"Where's Edward?" she asked immediately.

"Good morning to you to." I quipped. She sounded irritated. "We're following him. He left the house."

"Are you out of earshot?" She asked.

"Yes, what did you see?" she had me worried a bit.

"Bella's future just disappeared. It's that damn wolf again." She hissed.

"I'll let Edward know." I nodded and hung up the phone as I came to a stop next to Emmett. "What is it?" I asked.

"We're at the boundary line. Edward crossed it." Emmett answered. "He's gone into the pack's territory. I saw the wolf waiting for him. They're in the woods just there out of earshot." He pointed.

"He's trying to outsmart Alice!" I chuckled. "He's using the holes in her visions." Suddenly Edward was at my side.

"Get over here and shut up. This IS going to work." Edward hissed. He drug us across the line to where the wolf was waiting.

"To what do I owe this auspicious occasion?" the wolf asked.

"Two days ago…." Edward launched into his tirade about my wife and her counterpart. I tuned him out because I wanted nothing to do with whatever he was planning. The _last_ time I was involved I had to stay in the woods, alone, all night long. I glanced up when I heard the car start up.

"You think this is going to work?" Emmett asked me.

"I hope not. If it does, I hope Alice doesn't find out we knew about it and didn't tell her. I'm going to be staying in the woods again if she does." I cringed.

Emmett's POV

I was lounging on the couch in the living room, enjoying the peace and quiet of not having to deal with a very temperamental Edward. For the last two days Alice had us babysitting Edward while she and my Rosalie prepared Bella for the wedding. I heard Edward arguing with Jasper. I couldn't resist a jab at our already temperamental brother.

"Lighten up Eddie!" I bellowed. "You're getting married tomorrow!" _'Just think of Bella naked and in your bed. You'll survive.'_ I added in my head, projecting the image into his mind.

"EMMETT!" He bellowed back. "Get that image out of your head before I come beat it out of you!" I didn't have time to revel in my success at goading our brother; my Rosalie had just entered the house. She whacked my in the back of the head and I yelped. I slunk out of the room before Edward rushed downstairs. I heard the front door close so I figured it was safe to return. He hung up the phone and glanced up at us.

"I really hate your wives right now." He growled.

"You'll survive. After tomorrow she'll be yours forever." Jasper commented.

"I haven't seen her in _TWO_ days!" Edward hissed. "Both of you have seen your wives. Why can I not just _see_ her?" he pouted.

"We would help you, truly we would, but Alice would see and we would be in trouble." I offered.

"Wait." Edward said suddenly. "I have an idea!" and then he was gone. Jasper looked at me and shrugged. We followed him out of the house. Jasper slowed to answer his phone, but I kept going. I stopped abruptly when I came to the boundary between our territory and the wolves' territory. Jasper stopped alongside me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're at the boundary line. Edward crossed it." I answered. "He's gone into the pack's territory. I saw the wolf waiting for him. They're in the woods, just there out of earshot." I pointed.

"He's trying to outsmart Alice!" Jasper chuckled. "He's using the holes in her visions." Suddenly Edward was next to me.

"Get over here and shut up. This IS going to work." Edward hissed. He drug Jasper and I to the spot where the wolf waited. I listened intently to their conversation; I wanted to help any way I could.

"You think this is going to work?" I asked Jasper, who hadn't really been paying attention.

"I hope not. If it does, I hope Alice doesn't find out we knew about it and didn't tell her. I'm going to be staying in the woods again if she does." He cringed.

Jacob's POV

My best friend is getting married tomorrow. Not only is she marrying another man, he's my natural-born enemy. Vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to get along, but for her sake I would try. You can imagine my surprise when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Can you meet me at the boundary line?" the voice on the other end asked. It was none other than the vampire stealing away my Bella. "I need your help with something."

"Sure, is Bella alright?" I asked worriedly, I couldn't hear her sweet voice in the background.

"She's fine, so they tell me." He grumbled. "Just meet me at the boundary in five minutes."

"Right" I responded and hung up. I hopped into the Rabbit and drove to the line. I was leaning on the hood of my car when the vampire himself slid to a stop.

"Can I cross?" he asked. "I need to speak where my sister cannot see." I nodded quickly and followed him into the trees.

"I am surprised you called." I said.

"I am to, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Edward glanced up and saw his brothers at the line. He drug them back to where I was standing.

"To what do I owe this auspicious occasion?" I chuckled.

"Two days ago Bella was kidnapped." Edward started. I gave him this dirty glare. He had left that small detail out. "She was kidnapped by Alice and Rose and I haven't seen her since. I've tried everything I can think of to get near her, but a certain little vampire has foiled all of my plans. She cannot see you in her visions. I want you to get Bella away from them and bring her back here. We'll be waiting."

"How am I supposed to get her away from _two_ vampires?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." He winked. "They're going shopping again. Be careful, don't let Alice or Rosalie see you or you'll never get her alone."

"This is what I'm going to do…" I started to explain.

"No, don't" Edward stopped me. "Don't tell me. I don't want Alice to find out." He said.

"You've thought this through haven't you?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her in _two_ days. I'm going through Bella withdrawals. I am sure you can understand." Edward responded. "I've tried everything! They won't even let me _talk_ to her!"

"You have issues my friend." I laughed out loud.

"Bella will be happy." He commented.

"She _is _happy. I know that now. I know that you make her happier than I ever could. Truce?" I said, extending my hand.

"Friends, for Bella's sake" he answered, shaking my hand. "Go to her. Bring her back to me please." He added. I nodded and hopped into the Rabbit. I revved its engine and sped off on my mission to rescue the future Mrs. Cullen.


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2 – The Escape

Chapter 2 – The Escape

Bella's POV

At some point during my contemplation of my escape, we arrived at the mall.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice squeal. I looked up and saw Jessica and Angela running toward me. This could work to my advantage. I thought happily. Rosalie purposefully turned her back.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow! Where's Edward?" Jessica asked.

"See, that's where you come in." I smirked. "Quick! I need your cell phone!" I whispered.

"Why? Where's yours?" Angela asked.

"They took it." I grumbled. "Don't ask questions. I'll explain later! I need to call Jacob." I said quickly. Angela tossed me her phone and I slipped into a store when Alice wandered out of sight. The phone rang and rang. I growled and hung up. I dialed Edward's number quickly.

"Hello?" he answered. My heart leapt in my chest at the sound of his beautiful voice.

"Edward!" I squealed, a bit to loudly. "I miss you so much! I'm hiding from Alice in the mall. Send Jacob to find me!" I said quickly.

"Bella!" He sounded shocked. "How did you get away?"

"Rose is supposed to be keeping an eye on me while Alice is off doing whatever it is that she is doing. I met Angela and Jessica. This is Angela's phone." I babbled.

"Where's your cell phone? I've been trying to call you!"

"Your darling sister took it." I grumbled. "I don't have much time! Alice will be back any minute! Send Jacob!" I said quickly

"Keep an eye out for him. He's already on his way." He sounded like he was smirking.

"I love you! I have to go!" I said quickly and hung up. I quickly slipped the phone back to Angela before Alice turned up again. "Keep an eye out for Jacob Black." I whispered to them.

"Why? I thought you weren't friends anymore." Jessica asked.

"Oh, no! We are! I need him to help me escape." I explained. "I've been held captive by my future sisters for two days. I haven't seen Edward since Thursday. They won't even let me _talk_ to him." I growled.

"Bella! Look!" Rosalie hissed suddenly appearing at my side. "Over by the door. Walk calmly that direction with Jessica and Angela, like you've seen something interesting in the store. I'll keep Alice distracted. Go!" she commanded. I locked arms with the two girls and we walked quickly to the jewelry store near the entrance. As we entered the store I locked eyes with Jacob. He nodded and left the building. I stood, poised, ready to sprint out the door as soon as the Rabbit pulled into view.

"Keep talking. Make Alice think you're still talking to me." I said quietly.

"Look Bella! This is beautiful!" Angela caught on quickly. I smiled at her and slipped toward the door. The Rabbit came to a screeching halt as I sprinted out of the mall. Jacob flung open the passenger's side door and I dove in. I knew there was no chance of Alice catching us now. She couldn't expose herself by chasing after us. I slammed the door and Jacob sped off. I looked out the back window and saw Alice standing where the car had been moments before. I started laughing hysterically.

"How's that for a prison break?" He chuckled, using the very same words he had used the _last_ time he helped me escape from Alice.

"It worked!" I laughed. "Thank you so much!"

"Edward sent me. I figured that you were probably missing him as much as he misses you, so I decided to help." Jacob chuckled as we sped toward La Push. We screeched to a halt just over the boundary line. Edward appeared out of the trees.

"Bella!" he cried out as he sprinted to my side. Before I had the chance to respond, I was safe within his arms.

"Edward, I…" was all I got out before his lips came crashing down on my own. All thoughts flew out of my head. I could do nothing but return his fervent kiss. He slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Edward" I murmured.

"Bella, Bella, my Bella" he murmured, stroking my face. He kissed me again. "You have no idea how much I've missed your taste and your scent. I've taken to lying on our bed with one of your shirts over my nose." I could tell he was slightly embarrassed. If he could have blushed, he would have been bright red. "How far behind are they?" he asked.

"Rosalie stole the keys to the Porsche when Alice wasn't looking. She _helped_ me." I said incredulously. "I don't know how long it will take them to get here."

"We will make the most of the time we have." He smiled. He kissed me again. I heard Jacob growl, and I blushed deeply. "Jacob, I want to thank you for bringing her back to me."

"Not a problem. Glad to be of assistance." Jacob laughed. I watched in awe as the two men that I love most in the world, though natural enemies shake hands and laugh together as if they were friends.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, glancing from one to the other.

"We've decided." Jacob started.

"To put our differences behind us." Edward interrupted.

"For your sake and be friends" Jacob finished. Something was going on here. They were finishing each other's sentences for crying out loud! I glanced from one to the other. Neither pair of eyes showed any sign of a contradiction to their words.

"Edward. Jacob." I murmured, tears welling in my eyes. "You have no idea what this means to me." I cried. "You will be there tomorrow?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jacob stated with a smile. "Billy is coming with Charlie as well." We all looked up when we heard tires screeching to a halt. I watched Emmett and Jasper slink off into the woods to hide from the wrath of Alice. "Uh-oh" Jacob muttered.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Alice yelled. I ducked behind Edward.

"Don't let her take me!" I groaned playfully. "They've been torturing me for two days."

"Edward," she warned. "Don't make me use the full name card." He cringed but didn't move from my side. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen release your fiancée this instant! Don't make me come take her from you." She yelled.

"Don't listen to her Edward!" Rosalie called from the Porsche. "Get in the car and drive!" she laughed.

"Shut it Rose." Alice growled. "Edward, I'm warning you. I WILL postpone the wedding another day." I gave Edward a horrified look. She wouldn't dare!

"She would." He responded to the look I knew was on my face. "Go with her. I promise I will see you tomorrow. Tomorrow we will be husband and wife forever." He smiled. "I love you. Remember that when they are torturing you." He chuckled. He kissed me quickly and stepped away. "You win Alice." He chuckled. I glared at him before turning to walk toward Alice. I turned back to face the two most important men in my life.

"Edward, even though you're turning me back over to my captors, I love you." I glared playfully at him. "And Jacob, thank you for helping us. You have no idea how you've made me feel." I smiled. "I will see you both tomorrow!" I waved as Alice forced me into the back seat of the Porsche.

"You are in trouble young lady." Alice tried to be serious.

"Did you _have_ to threaten us with the wedding?" I asked. "We've waited for almost a year. You wouldn't have actually done that would you?" I asked quietly.

"No, I wouldn't have, but what Edward doesn't know won't hurt him." She smirked.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked. "I had to see him." I said quietly.

"No, I'm not angry with you. Edward always ruins my fun." She pouted.

"Does that mean I don't have to sleep alone tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"No! Edward has been banned from entering your father's house until _after_ the wedding. The groom isn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding!" she exclaimed. "I'm locking your window tonight to. That way my pesky little brother can't sneak in on me." She added. I groaned and sulked in the back seat.

"You'll survive. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Jacob are going to get it though." Rosalie laughed. "I would hate to be them tonight."

"She's not going to banish them from the house is she?" I asked. I thought about it for a moment. "Better yet, I hope she _does_ banish them. I want the house to ourselves after the wedding." I smirked.

"My little Bella is growing up." Rosalie sniffled, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "You won't have to worry about Emmett and I. We'll be off having our own fun." She winked. I blushed deeply. I don't know what came over me. "Have you been taught the tricks of the trade, as I call them?" she asked. I blushed deeply again and shook my head. "Honey, when I am through with you, even my uptight little brother will not be able to resist you." She smirked. "Alice, love, we need to find a place to corrupt our sweet innocent Bella." She said sweetly.

"Really, guys, I don't want to know." I cringed. I didn't want to know what they did in their spare time with their men.

"Honey, if you want to get anywhere close to an amazing wedding night, you're going to need _our_ help." Alice laughed.

"You see Bella. Edward is under the delusion that you are an angel. He has issues with corrupting anything or anyone as innocent as you are. You can't imagine the things he does when he's in his room alone…." She trailed off.

"Really, I don't think Edward even wants me in _that_ way." I blushed deeply

"I've _seen_ him." Alice chirped. "You affect him more than you think you do. That poor boy is more sexually frustrated than I've _ever_ seen him. My poor Jazz feels it all." She laughed. I turned crimson. The thoughts of myboyfriend, no _fiancé_, doing those things to himself made my whole body quiver with anticipation. Alice and Rosalie laughed brightly. We pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be a semi-abandoned building.

"Where are we?" I asked. I didn't really want to know the answer to that.

"Bella, we're going to teach you how to get Edward eating out of the palm of your hand." Alice smirked.

"Are you ready to fall my little angel?" Rosalie snickered. I blushed deeply. "Don't worry, Edward will catch you." I blushed even deeper as they led me toward the building.

Alice's POV

We arrived at the mall in record time. Bella was very quiet. I knew she was going to try something.

"Bella!" I heard a female voice squeal. I saw two girls from Bella's class running toward us. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to listen to them gush over my brother. I wandered off to find a wedding present for the happy couple. I left Rosalie to watch Bella. I turned my back for five minutes, _five minutes_, and she was gone.

"Dammit, where did she run off to?" I growled. I stalked back to Rosalie's side. "Where is she?" I asked.

"Just there in the jewelry store with Angela and Jessica." Rosalie pointed. I froze for a moment when I heard a car screech to a halt outside.

"Damn that wolf!" I snarled, sprinting at a human pace toward the door to try and catch the escaping human. I stopped on the sidewalk and glared after them. "Stupid wolf" I muttered. "Rosalie!" I yelled. She was at my side in a moment. "Get in the car. We're going to get her back."

"Lighten up on them." Rosalie laughed. "They're just young and in love. Let them have a bit of time to themselves."

"I have a reason. I promise. I'm only doing this for Bella's own good. I saw them compromising one another. I can't let that happen." I stated. "Get in." I ordered, digging through my purse for the keys to my car.

"Looking for these?" Rosalie smirked, dangling the keys from her fingers.

"Give them to me!" I said, lunging for them. She snatched them away before I could grab them.

"Are you going to lighten up?" she asked. I huffed and nodded. She handed me the keys and we hopped into the car. I sped out of the parking lot toward La Push. I slid to a stop, tires screeching, at the boundary line.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" I yelled. She ducked behind my brother.

"Don't let her take me!" Bella groaned. "They've been torturing me for two days."

_'Oh we have not'_ I thought.

"Edward," I warned. "Don't make me use the full name card." I saw him cringe but he didn't move. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen release your fiancée this instant! Don't make me come take her from you." I yelled.

"Don't listen to her Edward!" Rosalie called from the Porsche. "Get in the car and drive!" she laughed.

"Shut it Rose." I growled. "Edward, I'm warning you. I WILL postpone the wedding another day."

_'I'm not joking. I will do it.'_ I warned him in my mind. I laughed a little at the horrified look Bella gave Edward.

"She would." He murmured the response to Bella's unspoken question. "Go with her. I promise I will see you tomorrow. Tomorrow we will be husband and wife forever." He smiled. "I love you. Remember that when they are torturing you." He chuckled. He kissed her quickly and stepped away. "You win Alice." He chuckled. _'I love winning'_ I saw her glare at him before turning to walk toward me. She turned back to face the two men standing near the Rabbit.

"Edward, even though you're turning me back over to my captors, I love you." She glared playfully at him. "And Jacob, thank you for helping us. You have no idea how you've made me feel." she smiled. "I will see you both tomorrow!" She waved as I forced her into the back seat of the Porsche.

"You are in trouble young lady." I tried to be serious, but it wasn't working. The look on her face was too priceless.

"Did you _have_ to threaten us with the wedding?" Bella asked. "We've waited for almost a year. You wouldn't have actually done that would you?" She asked quietly.

"No, I wouldn't have, but what Edward doesn't know won't hurt him." I smirked.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked. "I had to see him."

"No, I'm not angry with you. Edward always ruins my fun." I pouted.

"Does that mean I don't have to sleep alone tonight?" Bella asked hopefully.

"No! Edward has been banned from entering your father's house until _after_ the wedding. The groom isn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding!" I exclaimed. "I'm locking your window tonight to. That way my pesky little brother can't sneak in on me." I added. She groaned and sulked in the back seat.

"You'll survive. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Jacob are going to get it though." Rosalie laughed. "I would hate to be them tonight."

"She's not going to banish them from the house is she?" I heard Bella ask. "Better yet, I hope she _does_ banish them. I want the house to ourselves after the wedding."

_'Wow, I didn't know she had it in her.'_ I laughed to myself as she turned eight different shades of red.

"My little Bella is growing up." Rosalie sniffled, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "You won't have to worry about Emmett and I. We'll be off having our own fun." She winked. Bella blushed crimson. "Have you been taught the tricks of the trade, as I call them?" she asked. She blushed even deeper and shook her head. "Honey, when I am through with you, even my uptight little brother will not be able to resist you." She smirked. "Alice, love, we need to find a place to corrupt our sweet innocent Bella." She said sweetly.

"Really, guys, I don't want to know." Bella cringed.

"Honey, if you want to get anywhere close to an amazing wedding night, you're going to need _our_ help." I laughed.

"You see Bella. Edward is under the delusion that you are an angel. He has issues with corrupting anything or anyone as innocent as you are. You can't imagine the things he does when he's in his room alone…." She trailed off.

"Really, I don't think Edward even wants me in _that_ way." She blushed deeply.

"I've _seen_ him." I chirped. I scowled slightly at the memory of _that_ incident. "You affect him more than you think you do. That poor boy is more sexually frustrated than I've _ever_ seen him. My poor Jazz feels it all." I laughed. Bella turned crimson. Rosalie and I laughed brightly. We pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be a semi-abandoned building that was really one of our favorite clubs.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Bella, we're going to teach you how to get Edward eating out of the palm of your hand." I smirked.

"Are you ready to fall my little angel?" Rosalie snickered. Bella blushed deeply again. I had never seen so many different shades of red. "Don't worry, Edward will catch you." Bella blushed even deeper as we led her into the club.

Rosalie's POV

I amused myself on the drive to the mall by watching the little human that my brother was so fond of. I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. It had gotten to hard to hate this girl. I've come to love her as much as my family does. She's almost like the daughter I never had. When we arrived, Alice made the mistake of leaving me to watch Bella while she wandered off to buy a present for them.

"Bella!" I heard the squeal, accompanied by running feet. Two girls all but attacked Bella. I purposefully turned my back as a cell phone was exchanged. I vaguely listened to their conversation. I was hunting for that wolf boy that our Bella likes so much. I spotted him as he slipped through the door and stopped. I acknowledged him with a nod.

"Bella! Look" I hissed. "Over by the door. Walk calmly that direction with Jessica and Angela, like you've seen something interesting in that store. I'll keep Alice distracted. Go!" I commanded. I giggled a bit when Angela picked up on what was going on. Alice stalked to my side.

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

"Just there in the jewelry store with Angela and Jessica" I pointed, while swiping the keys to the Porsche out of her purse. I grinned innocently when I heard a car screech to a stop outside.

"Damn that wolf!" she snarled and took off after Bella. I laughed as she yelled my name. I jogged over to her. "Get in the car. We're going to get her back."

"Lighten up on them" I laughed. "They're just young and in love. Let them have a bit of time to themselves."

"I have a reason. I promise. I'm only doing this for Bella's own good. I saw them compromising one another. I can't let that happen." Alice stated. "Get in." she ordered, digging through her purse for the keys to the Porsche.

"Looking for these?" I smirked, dangling the keys from my fingers.

"Give them to me!" She said, lunging for them. I snatched them away before she could grab them.

"Are you going to lighten up?" I asked. Alice huffed and nodded. Bella should have made it to La Push by now, so I handed her the keys and we hopped into the car. She sped out of the parking lot toward La Push. We screeched to a halt at the invisible boundary line. Alice barreled out of the car. I laughed as Alice threatened our little brother and the poor human girl."Don't listen to her Edward!" I called from the Porsche. "Get in the car and drive!" I laughed. I hopped over the front seat to sit next to Bella as Alice forced her into the car.

"You are in trouble young lady." Alice tried to be serious, but it wasn't working. The look on her face was too priceless.

"Did you _have_ to threaten us with the wedding?" Bella asked. "We've waited for almost a year. You wouldn't have actually done that would you?" She asked quietly.

"No, I wouldn't have, but what Edward doesn't know won't hurt him." Alice smirked.

"Are you angry with me?" I heard her ask. "I had to see him."

"No, I'm not angry with you. Edward always ruins my fun." Alice pouted.

_'Not nearly as much as you ruin ours'_ I thought.

"Does that mean I don't have to sleep alone tonight?" Bella asked hopefully.

"No! Edward has been banned from entering your father's house until _after_ the wedding. The groom isn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm locking your window tonight to. That way my pesky little brother can't sneak in on me." she added. Bella groaned and sulked in the back seat.

"You'll survive. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Jacob are going to get it though." I laughed. "I would hate to be them tonight."

"She's not going to banish them from the house is she?" I heard Bella ask. "Better yet, I hope she _does_ banish them. I want the house to ourselves after the wedding." I was shocked to hear her say that.

"My little Bella is growing up." I sniffled, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "You won't have to worry about Emmett and I. We'll be off having our own fun." I winked.

'_She looks so pretty when she blushes'_ I thought. _'Now I can see why my brother loves her so much. I regret being so mean to her in the beginning.'_

"Have you been taught the tricks of the trade, as I call them?" I asked. She blushed even deeper and shook her head. "Honey, when I am through with you, even my uptight little brother will not be able to resist you." I smirked. "Alice, love, we need to find a place to corrupt our sweet innocent Bella." I said sweetly, leaning toward the front seat.

"Really, guys, I don't want to know." Bella cringed.

"Honey, if you want to get anywhere close to an amazing wedding night, you're going to need _our_ help." Alice laughed.

"You see Bella. Edward is under the delusion that you are an angel. He has issues with corrupting anything or anyone as innocent as you are. You can't imagine the things he does when he's in his room alone…." I trailed off.

"Really, I don't think Edward even wants me in _that_ way." She blushed deeply.

"I've _seen_ him." Alice chirped. "You affect him more than you think you do. That poor boy is more sexually frustrated than I've _ever_ seen him. My poor Jazz feels it all." Alice laughed. Bella turned crimson. Alice and I laughed brightly. We pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be a semi-abandoned building that was really one of our favorite clubs.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Bella, we're going to teach you how to get Edward eating out of the palm of your hand." Alice smirked.

"Are you ready to fall my little angel?" I snickered. Bella blushed deeply again. I had never seen so many different shades of red. "Don't worry, Edward will catch you." Bella blushed even deeper as we led her into the club.

Edward's POV

I was pacing back and forth in the tree line when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered. I didn't recognize the number.

"Edward!" Bella squealed. "I miss you so much! I'm hiding from Alice in the mall. Send Jacob to find me!" she said quickly.

"Bella!" I knew I sounded shocked, because I was. "How did you get away?"

"Rose is supposed to be keeping an eye on me while Alice is off doing whatever it is that she is doing. I met Angela and Jessica. This is Angela's phone." She babbled.

"Where's your cell phone? I've been trying to call you!"

"Your darling sister took it." she grumbled. "I don't have much time! Alice will be back any minute! Send Jacob!"

"Keep an eye out for him. He's already on his way." I smirked. _'Great minds think alike'_

"I love you! I have to go!" Bella said quickly and hung up.

I continued my pacing until I heard the car coming around the corner. He had my Bella! It worked!

"Bella!" I cried out as I sprinted to her side. I had her in my arms before she had time to respond.

"Edward, I…" was all she got out before my lips crashed down on hers with all the pent up frustration of being separated for two days. God, I had missed this woman.

_'Jeez, attack her why don't you?'_ I heard Jacob grumble in his head. I looked up and glared at him. I slowly pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"Edward." She murmured.

"Bella, Bella, my Bella" I murmured, stroking her face. I kissed her again. "You have no idea how much I've missed your taste and your scent. I've taken to lying on our bed with one of your shirts over my nose." I was embarrassed I told her that in front of _him_. If I could have blushed, I would have been bright red. "How far behind are they?" I asked.

"Rosalie stole the keys to the Porsche when Alice wasn't looking. She _helped_ me." Bella answered. "I don't know how long it will take them to get here."

"We will make the most of the time we have." I smiled and kissed her again. I heard Jacob growl low.

'_Alright already, do you _have _to rub it in?'_ he growled in his mind.

"Jacob, I want to thank you for bringing her back to me" I said civilly.

"Not a problem. Glad to be of assistance." Jacob laughed. We shook hands, laughing at the look Bella was giving us.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, glancing from one to the other.

"We've decided." Jacob started.

"To put our differences behind us." I interrupted.

"For your sake and be friends" Jacob finished. She glanced from one to the other, trying to figure out what was going on, before her eyes started tearing up.

"Edward. Jacob." Bella murmured, tears welling up in her eyes. "You have no idea what this means to me" she cried. It was always waterworks with my darling Bella "You will be there tomorrow?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jacob stated with a smile. "Billy is coming with Charlie as well." We all looked up when we heard tires screeching to a halt.

'_Oh _shit' I heard Jasper yelp in his mind. I watched the two of them slink off into the woods to hide from the wrath of Alice.

"Uh-oh" Jacob muttered.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Alice yelled. Bella ducked behind me.

"Don't let her take me!" Bella groaned playfully. "They've been torturing me for two days."

_'Oh we have not.'_ Alice objected.

"Edward," she warned. "Don't make me use the full name card." I cringed. I hated my full name, but I didn't move. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen release your fiancée this instant! Don't make me come take her from you." She yelled.

"Don't listen to her Edward!" Rosalie called from the Porsche. "Get in the car and drive!" she laughed.

"Shut it Rose." Alice growled. "Edward, I'm warning you. I WILL postpone the wedding another day."

_'I'm not joking. I will do it.'_ She warned in my mind. Bella gave me a horrified look. I didn't even need to be able to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"She would. Go with her. I promise I will see you tomorrow. Tomorrow we will be husband and wife forever." I smiled. "I love you. Remember that when they are torturing you." I chuckled. I kissed her quickly and stepped away. "You win Alice." I chuckled.

'_I love winning'_ Alice chirped in her mind. I sighed inaudibly as she walked away from me. I jumped when she turned back to us.

"Edward, even though you're turning me back over to my captors, I love you." She glared playfully at me. "And Jacob, thank you for helping us. You have no idea how you've made me feel." she smiled. "I will see you both tomorrow!" My Bella waved as my darling little sister forced her into the Porsche. Jacob and I watched as the drove out of sight.

"You really love her don't you?" Jacob asked quietly, making me turn away from the disappearing car.

"She is my life and my heart." I answered. "I would like to ask something of you." I said quietly.

"Sure. Friends remember?" Jacob chuckled.

"Would you," I bit my lip, something I had no doubt picked up from Bella. "Would you stand up with me tomorrow" I paused, trying to gauge his reaction. "As my best man? It would mean the world to Bella."

"Shouldn't that place belong to one of your brothers?" he asked.

"I have asked you." I smiled. "As a surprise for Bella, but if you do not wish to, I understand."

"You're going to change her aren't you?" he asked quietly.

"It's what she wants." I sighed. "I wish she would wait. I love her to much to take her life from her."

"Bella is stubborn. She will get what she wants." Jacob chuckled.

"That I know." I laughed. "She's still friends with a dog isn't she?" I sneered. I couldn't resist.

"Still marrying a bloodsucker to." He responded. We chuckled at each other.

"Only Bella could bring two enemies together and make them friends." I chuckled.

"I love her you know." Jacob said quietly. "You will take care of her, won't you?"

"I know, she loves you to." I sighed. "Sometimes I wish she would have chosen you. You could have given her a life, a _human_ life. College, marriage, children." I rambled.

"She loves you more." Jacob interrupted. "She wants to sacrifice all she's ever known for _you_."

"I know" I smiled. "It would mean the world to her if you were there, at my side."

"I'll be there." He nodded.

Jacob's POV

I pulled into the parking lot of the mall and slipped through the doors. I stayed close to them for an easy getaway. The blonde vampire spotted me.

"Shit" I grumbled. Then she acknowledged me with a polite nod. She turned to Bella and started to whisper to her. I watched Bella lock arms with two girls and make for the jewelry store near me. She locked eyes with me, communicating silently. I nodded and slipped off to retrieve the getaway car. I sped to the door and screeched to a stop. Bella took off, I threw open the door for her to dive in. I hit the gas as soon as the door closed. The smaller vampire had seen us and was headed our way.

"How's that for a prison break?" I chuckled, using the very same words I had used almost a year ago to help her escape from her tiny vampire kidnapper.

"It worked!" she laughed. "Thank you so much!"

"Edward sent me. I figured that you were probably missing him as much as he misses you, so I decided to help." I chuckled as we sped toward La Push. We screeched to a halt just over the boundary line. Edward appeared out of the trees and had her out of the car before I even had it in park. He all but attacked her.

'_Jeez, attack her why don't you?'_ I grumble in my head. He looked up and glared at me as he was pulling away from her. I turned away; they were making me sick.

'_All right already, do you _have _to rub it in?_ I growled in my mind.

"Jacob" I whirled around when Edward said my name. "I want to thank you for bringing her back to me."

"Not a problem. Glad to be of assistance." I laughed. We shook hands, laughing at the look Bella was giving us.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, glancing from one to the other.

"We've decided." I started.

"To put our differences behind us." Edward interrupted.

"For your sake and be friends" I finished. She glanced from one to the other, trying to figure out what was going on, before her eyes started tearing up.

"Edward. Jacob." Bella murmured, tears welling up in her eyes. "You have no idea what this means to me" she cried. "You will be there tomorrow?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I stated with a smile. "Billy is coming with Charlie as well." We all looked up when we heard tires screeching to a halt.

"Uh-oh" I muttered as a yellow Porsche slid to a stop.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" the tiny vampire yelled. Bella ducked behind Edward.

"Don't let her take me!" Bella groaned playfully. "They've been torturing me for two days."

"Edward," she warned. "Don't make me use the full name card." I saw him cringe. His full name must be worse than mine. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen release your fiancée this instant! Don't make me come take her from you." She yelled.

"Don't listen to her Edward!" the blonde one called from the Porsche. "Get in the car and drive!" she laughed.

"Shut it Rose." The pixy like girl growled. "Edward, I'm warning you. I WILL postpone the wedding another day."

"She would. Go with her. I promise I will see you tomorrow. Tomorrow we will be husband and wife forever." Edward smiled. All this gushy love stuff was making me nauseous "I love you. Remember that when they are torturing you" He chuckled and stepped away from Bella. "You win Alice." I heard him chuckled. I glanced at Edward as she walked away from us. I heard him sigh, and laughed as he jumped when she startled him by turning around.

"Edward, even though you're turning me back over to my captors, I love you." She glared playfully at him. "And Jacob, thank you for helping us. You have no idea how you've made me feel." she smiled. "I will see you both tomorrow!" Bella waved as the tiny vampire forced her into the Porsche. We watched as they drove out of sight.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked quietly.

"She is my life and my heart." He answered. "I would like to ask something of you." He said quietly.

"Sure. Friends remember?" I chuckled.

"Would you," He bit his lip. Something he had no doubt picked up from Bella. "Would you stand up with me tomorrow" He paused. "As my best man? It would mean the world to Bella."

"Shouldn't that place belong to one of your brothers?" I asked skeptically.

"I have asked you." He smiled. "As a surprise for Bella, but if you do not wish to, I understand."

"You're going to change her aren't you?" I asked quietly.

"It's what she wants." Edward sighed. "I wish she would wait. I love her to much to take her life from her."

"Bella is stubborn. She will get what she wants." I chuckled.

"That I know." he laughed. "She's still friends with a dog isn't she?" he sneered.

"Still marrying a bloodsucker to." I responded. We chuckled at each other.

"Only Bella could bring two enemies together and make them friends." Edward chuckled.

"I love her you know." I said quietly. "You will take care of her, won't you?"

"I know, she loves you to." he sighed. "Sometimes I wish she would have chosen you. You could have given her a life, a _human_ life. College, marriage, children." He was rambling now.

"She loves you more." I interrupted his rambling. "She wants to sacrifice all she's ever known for _you_."

"I know" he smiled. "It would mean the world to her if you were there, at my side."

"I'll be there." I nodded.


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3 – The Wedding

Chapter 3 – The Wedding

Bella's POV

I woke to Alice poking me and calling my name.

"Bella, honey, wake up." A new familiar voice insisted. _Mom?_ I blinked.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "When? How?" I questioned.

"Your friend called me. She knew you really wanted me to be here." Renee answered

"When did you get here?" I asked. I was sure she hadn't been here when I went to bed.

"I picked her up from the airport last night while you were sleeping." Alice chirped.

"Thank you." I smiled. It truly meant the world to me to have my mother at my wedding.

"Welcome!" She chirped happily. "Now up! We've got work to do!" she clapped.

"I want to sleep." I grumbled, flopping back down onto my bed. "I haven't slept well in three days." I complained. It was true. Since they had taken me away from Edward, my own personal lullaby singer, I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep.

"It's just nerves honey. You're getting married today!" Renee soothed.

"Good!" I snapped. "At least I get to see Edward."

"Somebody's grumpy this morning." Renee laughed.

"You would be to if you were kept away from the love of your live for _three_ days." I complained.

"Come on! Up, up!" Alice insisted. I grumbled more and drug myself out of bed.

"I need a human moment." I grumbled to low for my mother to hear. Mother followed me to the bathroom.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked me quietly. "Are you sure you want to get married today?"

"Yes, mom" I assured her. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"You truly love him, don't you?" She asked.

"With all of my heart and soul." I smiled radiantly.

"I'm glad you're happy." Renee hugged me. "You know you can always come home. I just hope you're not making a mistake."

"Mom, trust me." I said softly. "I can't live without him. It almost destroyed me when he left me last year. He did it for my own good, but it still hurt. But he came back. He came back to me and that is all that matters."

"I hope you're right. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." She sighed. "Just don't get pregnant to soon. Live your life first before you decide to become a mother." She said sternly.

"I won't" I smiled. "I don't think that's even a possibility."

"Bella!" Alice called. "We need to start getting you ready."

"Coming! Sorry, she'll never hush if we don't hurry." I smiled sheepishly. I led my mother back into my bedroom.

"Oh! Breakfast! I'll be right back!" Alice exclaimed. She skipped out of the room. Moments later we heard a crash from downstairs.

"You relax, I'll go help her." Renee said. Finally, I was alone. I lay quietly on my bed, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep before the torture began for the day. I heard a clatter against the window. I rolled over and tried to just ignore it. The sound repeated itself several times before I got up to investigate. I swung open the window and looked out.

"But soft! What light from yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun." I laughed as Edward recited the beginning of Romeo's soliloquy. He looked dashing in his black tux.

"Hi" I whispered. "Are you here to rescue me from my fair prison?" I giggled.

"No." he answered. I scowled at him. "I just wanted to see you. To tell you good morning and that I love you."

"I love you!" I giggled in response. I heard Alice coming up the stairs. "Run! I hear Alice coming!" I giggled. "I'll see you in a couple of hours!"

"I'll see you at the alter." He winked, and then he was gone.

"Bella!" Alice scolded as she barreled through my door. "Close that window this instant!"

"Why were at the window anyway?" Renee asked as Alice pulled me away from the window. I blushed scarlet and refused to answer.

"My annoying little brother." Alice quipped. "He looks dashing doesn't he?" she smirked.

"He does." I agreed. "I don't know how you expect me to be able to take my eyes off of him."

"You let him see you?" Renee gasped. "You know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

"That's in my dress, mom" I answered. "I'm not wearing my dress. Speaking of which, where _is_ my dress?" I asked.

"It's at my house. You're riding with me in the Porsche. It has the darkest windows." She laughed. "The wedding will take place in the living room. The reception is going to be in the backyard. You'll walk down the stairs with Charlie, who will be waiting at the top to lead you to Edward. It will be beautiful! I promise!"

"As long as you didn't go overboard again." I groaned. I still remembered our graduation party and the _one hundred and sixty five_ people she invited. Alice shoved me into the bathroom.

"Take a shower. After you shower we're going to my house. The men are _supposed_ to be elsewhere." Alice demanded. I laughed at her and escaped into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later the pounding started. "Bella hurry up!" she yelled.

"Chill! It's my day. Let me take a shower in peace!" I yelled back. I laughed as she stomped off back into my room. I stood, reveling in the silence for another twenty minutes before I shut the water off and stepped out. An outfit was waiting on the cabinet. _'One of the less exciting perks of becoming a Cullen. Alice gets her very own life-sized dress up doll.'_ I grumbled in my head.

"Are you finished yet? Or are we going to be here for another hour?" I heard the culprit ask through the door. "You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding." She teased. I glared at the door and she laughed. "Come on, you aren't going to be my sister tonight at this rate." She giggled.

"I'm coming!" I answered. "Maybe I wouldn't be so hesitant to come out if I didn't know you were going to attack me as soon as I came out."

"I'm not going to attack you." Alice huffed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Another voice said.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed. I peeked through the door and came face to face with the beautiful vampire. "Save me from the madness."

"Bella, you're going to be my sister in a matter of hours, call me Rose." She scolded. "Let me in. Alice will stay out for the moment. I think we need to have a heart to heart." I glanced warily at Alice as I inched opened the door.

"Fine" she pouted. "I'll help Renee get ready."

"I'll call you when I need you." Rosalie, _Rose_ I corrected myself, said before she shut the door on her. "Now," she said turning on me. "You can actually relax. Alice gets overexcited at these kinds of things. Believe me, I know. I've married Emmett at least a dozen times and every time it's the same." She laughed.

"Tell me about your first wedding." I said quietly.

"Well, it was about fifty years ago." She started. "It was a morning just like this one. Emmett and I had been dating for two years. It took him two years to realize what I knew the first time I laid eyes on him. Alice knew before I did that he was going to propose. She was bouncing around the _whole_ day leading up to that night. I was sure something was going on, because she doesn't get that excited unless she knows something. Back to the wedding." She laughed. "The weekend of the wedding Alice took me away from the house and Edward and Jasper took Emmett out hunting. We had even less luck escaping to see each other than you and Edward had." She laughed. We were silent for a short time.

"Does it hurt?" I asked softly. Rose cocked her head and looked at me. "Your first time I mean" I blushed.

"Ah. Well, I don't remember, but I'm sure that it won't be for long. You don't have to do this you know." She said. "There's still time to call it off if you're not ready."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I've never been more ready for something in my life! I'm…. I'm just a little nervous." I admitted.

"Every bride is nervous on her wedding day." Rose soothed. "Do you want your mother?" she asked. "Knowing Alice, she's probably finished with her." I nodded mutely. A minute later my mother slipped through the door.

"Mom! You look amazing!" I smiled. Alice had really outdone herself this time.

"Your friend is very talented." Renee commented. "What did you say her name was?" she asked.

"Alice, Mom, her name is Alice. She's not just my friend. She's one of Edward's sisters." I answered.

"Oh!" she gasped. "His sisters are very beautiful."

"Wait until you meet Carlisle and Esme." I laughed. "They are two of the most beautiful…..people I've ever met." I made a quick recovery on my almost slipup.

"What are you going to do about college?" she asked.

"Edward and I are going to college in Alaska."

"I thought you would go back to Phoenix or someplace sunny." She said a bit shocked. "I didn't think you liked the weather up here."

"Well, the Washington weather has kind of grown on me." I smiled sheepishly. "Edward's dad got a job in Alaska. We want to stay near them for the first year or so. Alice and Jasper are going to be going to college with us." I answered.

"I kind of wish you would come back to me. I don't want my little girl to grow up." She said, getting a little teary.

"Mom," I murmured. "I haven't been a little girl for a long time."

"I know," she cried, touching my face. The warmth of her hand on my face felt odd. I was so used to the stone cold feeling of Edward's hands. "I just can't believe you've grown up and are getting married."

"Mom, don't get all sappy on me. I'm going to be emotional enough already." I said, wiping my eyes.

"It's not goodbye forever you know." She smiled. If only she knew how wrong she was… I sighed heavily and tried to put on my happy face. Alice suddenly burst through the door.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to head over to my house. I need you to put this on. I'm going to go chase my pesky little brother away before you leave. Rose will take you two to the house. I have a feeling that Edward is going to be a pain." She babbled, tossing a cloak at me.

"You want me to run him down? I'm faster." Rose asked. "And you can take care of the blushing bride."

"No, you take them. I need to have a discussion with him anyway." Alice quipped. She sped down the stairs. Moments later we heard a yelp of pain from outside. I raced to the window in time to see Alice dragging my poor Edward away from the house. He gave me a pathetic look and I laughed.

"That poor boy." Renee laughed. "He shouldn't be trying to see you anyway. Its bad luck."

"Mom, you don't know the half of what we've been through the last three days." I grumbled. "I haven't spend more than ten minutes with him in _THREE_ days!" I yelled.

"Bells, we've told you! After tonight you'll be with him for the rest of your life. In a couple of months you'll be begging us to take you away for the weekend." Alice laughed from outside.

"She's full of it." Rosalie murmured in my ear. "You'll be with him forever." She smiled.

"So you've finally accepted my decision?" I asked quietly, so Renee didn't hear.

"I have. I've come to understand what the rest of my family sees in you. I've come to love you as my sister and my friend. It would kill us all if we lost you." She murmured softly, smiling all the while.

"Rose," I murmured. "You don't know how much that means to me." I smiled, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

"Yea." She smirked. "Well, now you know that I really do love you and accept you into our lives. I'm just really sorry it took me two and a half years to tell you."

"Better late than never!" I laughed and launched myself into her arms. I sat there for a while in silence. "Rose, I think I'm ready to go now." I smiled.

"Great! Let's go! I'm sure Alice has Edward pinned in the woods somewhere." Rose laughed. I frowned at the thought of my Edward being pinned down somewhere, unless it was I doing the pinning. Ugh! Where has my mind gone these days? First the thoughts about him relieving himself in his bedroom and now this. I blushed slightly. "Mrs. (Phil's last name), are you ready to go?" she asked politely.

"I am thank you. Are you sure the groom is gone?" Renee responded.

"I'm sure Alice is yelling at him for something or other." I laughed.

The three of us, me, my mother, and my soon to be sister, crept out of the house. Thankfully it wasn't sunny. We piled into the Porsche and drove away.

"Bella said something about your father being a doctor. Is that how you can afford a car like this?" my mom asked Rosalie.

"He's not my real father, but I've been with him and Esme since my brother and I were very young. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital. The Porsche isn't mine, it's Alice's, and it was actually a gift from Edward. He gave it to her last year. I have a BMW convertible."

"Oh!" my mother gasped. "What does your mother do?" she asked.

"Esme stays home to take care of us and the house. She does some interior designing in her spare time."

"How many siblings do you have?" the interrogation continued.

"Jasper is my twin, and then the Cullens also adopted Emmett, Edward, and Alice. So there are five of us and Bella makes six." Rose answered cheerfully.

"Are you married? I think I remember Bella saying something about that." Renee asked.

"Mom, I've told you. She's married to Emmett, Edward's brother." I sighed. I had been staring out the window. I saw a flash of bronze hair and alabaster-skin at the forest edge and sat up straight. I did a double take when I spotted the russet-colored wolf running next to the car, just within the trees.

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

"I thought I saw…." I trailed off. "It couldn't have been." I said shaking my head. I was silent the rest of the drive. We pulled down the driveway and coasted to a stop.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"More than anything!" I responded excitedly, my eyes dancing with happiness. "Carlisle, Esme, this is my mom." I smiled as we met the couple at the door.

"Welcome to our home." Esme smiled.

"It's a very beautiful home." Renee responded. Esme turned her attention to me. She wrapped her cold arms around me.

"And welcome to our lives, my dear." She murmured in my ear. "I'm so happy that my Edward has found you." She continued aloud. "He was unhappy for so long."

"I was to. Moving to Forks was the best decision I've ever made." I glanced up when I heard the front door close.

"Sorry I'm late. Edward was being a pain." Alice chirped as she danced to my side. "It's almost time. Come on! Up the stairs we go!" I rolled my eyes and followed her to her room. She was literally bouncing when she pulled my dress out of her closet.

"Alice, really, you don't have to go through all of this trouble." I mumbled.

"Yes I do!" she answered. "This _is_ my brother and my best friend's wedding day after all! I'm allowed to go a _little_ overboard." She laughed. I sure didn't like the sound of _that_. I grumbled at her. "Close your eyes!" she demanded. "I'm going to tie this over your eyes while we get you ready." I obediently closed my eyes as she covered them with a bandana. I listened warily as Alice, Rose, and my mother readied me for the biggest day of my life. An hour later they stopped moving.

"Alice?" I called warily. I felt her behind me. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Open them" she commanded, as the bandana fell from my eyes. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Alice," I murmured. "I don't know what to say." My eyes watered at the sight of myself in my long flowing white gown.

"Don't say anything." Alice said happily. A knock sounded at the door. "That will be Charlie. It's time." She kissed my cheek and skipped out the door with Rose. Charlie came through the door. He stopped and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Our little girl has grown up on us." Renee smiled tearfully.

"Bella." Charlie murmured. "You look beautiful."

"Dad," I started, I couldn't continue. My voice broke with emotion. Renee slipped out of the room to allow us some privacy.

"Bells, are you sure about this? It's still not to late." He murmured.

"Dad, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I assured him. "Listen, the music has started. It's time." I said. He gazed back at me. "Daddy, please, walk me down the aisle." I said firmly. I hadn't called him Daddy since I was a little girl. He took a deep breath and we started for the stairs.

"Oh, Edward told me to tell you he has a surprise waiting for you." He said casually as we stopped at the top of the stairs. I glanced down the stairs to where Edward was waiting for me. I smiled radiantly at him. He smiled back and then cut his eyes to the man standing next to him. I turned curiously to see who it was. I gasped softly as I locked eyes with none other than my best friend, Jacob Black. He smiled encouragingly up at me. Then I looked at Edward again. All thoughts flew from my mind as he gazed back at me with his liquid topaz eyes. I vaguely remember hearing Charlie chuckle; he must have been in on this.

"Edward." I murmured tearfully. I smiled radiantly as Charlie led me down the stairs. When we got to the bottom my lullaby began to play. Hidden behind my veil I allowed the happy tears to flow down my face. Charlie hugged me one last time before placing my hands into Edward's cold ones.

"I love you Bells." He murmured as he released me to take his seat. I gazed up into Edward's eyes and could think of nothing else.

"Bella, you're trembling." Edward murmured quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I smiled. I hadn't even know I was trembling.

"I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you to." I smiled. "Pay attention" I ordered as the priest stepped up to us.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. We nodded enthusiastically. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He began loudly. "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused. I glanced up at Edward who smiled back. He glanced back at Jacob for a moment and nodded, almost to fast for me to see.

"May I speak sir?" Jacob spoke up. I have him this horrified look but he just smiled back at me. He was _not_ about to object!

"Do you object to this marriage?" the priest asked. I waited with baited breath as Jacob smiled the smile I loved so much.

"No sir!" he smirked. I breathed an audible sigh of relief as he continued. "I just wanted the beautiful bride to know that I love her and I am happy for her, that I accept her choices. _All _of them." He smiled at me.

"Jacob." I murmured tearfully. "You have no idea what that means to me. So, we can still be friends? Even after?"

"Friends _forever_" he answered firmly. "I love you." He said one last time as he returned to his place at Edward's side. "Carry on" he insisted, waving the priest on.

"Any other objections?" the priest asked again. No one spoke for a minute or so. "If there are no other objections we shall proceed." He continued. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"Her mother and I do." Charlie choked out.

"The couple has elected to write their own vows. They will exchange them now." The priest said. "Edward?" he prompted. Edward turned to me and gazed down into my eyes.

"Bella, the day you walked into that biology classroom, so innocent and naïve, not knowing who I truly was. You changed my life with one simple smile. I didn't know then, but from that moment on my heart was lost to you. I ran, trying to escape the feelings that were building within my cold, dead heart. Knowing that if I allowed them to take control of me that I would do nothing but hurt you." He paused. A single tear slipped down my cheek. The memory of those many months apart tore at my heart. I could see the pain in his eyes as well. "I returned and our friendship bloomed. That day in the meadow, I showed you who I truly was. I waited for you to run away screaming, but you didn't. You accepted me. Our friendship bloomed into love. We loved fiercely and truly for many happy months." He paused. "And then I broke your heart. I tried to stay away. I tried to keep my promise, but I couldn't. Even if I hadn't have found out about your cliff-diving experience I would have come back. I would like to think that if I came back and found you happy, I would have gone away again, but I don't truly know what I would have done. I never want to live without you Isabella Marie Swan. You are my life. I thought I lost you once and it almost killed me. For some reason, even after I had shattered your life, you saved me when I tried to kill myself. You welcomed me back into your life and your heart as if I had never left. Now, here we stand. I don't understand how or why you did it, but I am thankful." He smiled at me again. His heartfelt words had me as well as half of the women in the room in tears again. "Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Isabella, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." He finished.

"Isabella" the priest encouraged. I smiled through my tears and began.

"Edward," I murmured. "I thought that moving to the middle-of-nowhere, Washington was the worst decision of my life, but it turned out to be one of the best decisions I've _ever_ made. My life changed forever the first time I set eyes on you and your family in the cafeteria on my first day of school. Then you left and I didn't know why. I didn't know why, but when you were gone I missed your presence. I didn't even know you and I missed you. Then you came back." I smiled. "During biology you spoke to me for the first time. I still remember the way my heart leapt at the sound of your voice speaking my name for the first time. You told me one day that you were no good for me, that you would only hurt me. And hurt me you did. That day you left me in the woods..."

"Bella, please." Edward interrupted, pain evident in his voice. I lifted my hand to his face.

"But you came back." I smiled. "And that is all that matters." I murmured. "I am whole again. What can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this and it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead. Hand in hand and heart in heart." I finished tearfully.

"That was beautiful" I vaguely heard Renee murmur.

"The rings please." the priest captured our attention again. Alice stepped up and handed the priest the ring that I had purchased for Edward. Jacob followed suit. "Edward, repeat after me" he said. Edward looked up expectantly. "Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows."

"Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows." Edward repeated.

"And with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"And with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." My Edward continued. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee _finally_ wed." he finished smugly, slipping the beautiful ring onto my finger.

"You must have been to quite a few weddings son." The priest chuckled. _More like he can just read your mind._ I giggled a bit. "Isabella." He prompted. I blushed and repeated the vows after the priest.

"Edward, my Edward." I murmured. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed." I smiled, slipping the gold band onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me," The priest said. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." She smiled. Edward raised my veil torturously slow and gazed directly into my eyes.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." He murmured. He gazed thoughtfully at me for a moment. "I like it. It suits you." He smiled. I could tell he was trying to irritate me.

"Edward." I warned. "Shut up and kiss me so we can get out of here." I hissed.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled and lowered his lips to mine. I could hear the catcalls coming from the family section of the congregation. I rolled my eyes, I knew it was Emmett. I couldn't _wait_ to challenge that boy to an arm-wrestling match and take his ego down a few notches. As we broke apart, I was blushing deeply. Edward smiled the crooked smile I loved so much and stroked my face.

"It is my esteemed pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." The priest shouted over the noise. Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the house. I had buried my face in his neck to hide from the wolf whistles and catcalls as we all but ran down the aisle.

"I have a surprise for you." He murmured. "Look." He smiled. I looked up and followed his gaze. My eyes landed on a brilliant blue Hummer. "Think of it as a wedding present." He quipped.

"Edward. You didn't need to buy me a car. I like my truck." I pouted. I secretly loved it!

"Of course I did. I couldn't have my _wife_ being the only one in the family without a fast car." Edward chuckled as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. "But if you don't want it, I can take it back."

"No! I love it!" I squealed and lunged for the keys.

"I thought so" he laughed. "But I'm driving to the airport."

"But I want to drive!" I pouted. "At least let me drive to town and back"

"I can think of other, more _fun_ things to do in the car than drive." Edward murmured huskily. I turned and looked up at him. His eyes were glowing a funny shade of his usual topaz eyes.

"Edward?" I murmured.

"I want you Isabella Cullen. Right here, right now." He purred as he started kissing my neck.

"Edward, Edward." I murmured. "Not now, someone will see." I moaned as he kissed the sensitive spot near my ear.

"Now, what would Charlie say if he saw you molesting his daughter in the front yard?" a chipper voice asked. Edward pulled away from me and glared at the offending tiny vampire. "Sorry," she giggled. "But he _was_ about to come looking for you guys. I told him that I would come find you." I pulled away from him and started to walk toward the house.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He growled and tugged me back into his arms. "Alice, now listen to me. I am _going_ to take my wife upstairs and _no one_ is going to stop me."

"Edward." She whined. "Can't you do that _later_. Like when the rest of us aren't around? How are we supposed to explain the disgusted looks on our faces to the humans?" she asked.

"Fine" he muttered. "_One_ hour. I give you _one_ hour. I _need_ my wife." He growled.

"Deal!" Alice chirped. "Come on! You're going to miss the first dance!" she laughed, prodding us toward the door of the house.

"And here comes the happy couple!" Emmett bellowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Alice said. Someone had made the mistake of giving that girl a microphone. "If you would please direct your attention to the dance floor as Edward and Bella share their first dance as husband and wife." I smiled up at Edward as he led me onto the dance floor.

"This is a bad idea you know." I muttered.

"Would I let you fall?" he asked, his voice sounded a bit strange.

"What's the matter? And don't tell me nothing, because something is." I asked.

"It's really nothing. At least nothing we can fix in public." He smiled that crooked smile again. I blushed deeply and looked at our feet. I heard his musical laugh. "Does that embarrass you Bella? Do the thinks you make me feel embarrass you?" he chuckled, pulling me closer to him. He smirked as he rubbed himself against me and I moaned softly. "God, Bella. You're driving me crazy." He moaned. Thankfully the song ended. I had a feeling that we were both so close to losing what little self-control we still possessed that if we didn't separate that we would snap right then and there. Edward quickly spun me into the arms of my father. Lovely, the _last_ person I wanted to dance with at this moment.

"You look beautiful today." Charlie said quietly. "I can't believe you're married now. My little girl is all grown up. I'm going to miss you."

"Dad." I murmured. "The best decision I ever made was to come live with you." I smiled. I tried to concentrate on the conversation I was having with Charlie, but my eyes wandered back to the face of my husband. "I am so glad I've gotten to spend these last two years with you."

"I'm glad you gave me what little time you did." He smiled. He glanced up as the song ended. "He's waiting for you." He murmured. "I love you Bella."

"I love you daddy." I responded, my eyes started to tear up yet again. "I'll miss you." He released his hold on me and returned to the wall. Moments later Edward's cold arms wound themselves around my waist from behind. I turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"You're having second thoughts about leaving." He stated simply. "We can always wait."

"No. I'll miss them, but I can live without them. I can't live without _you_ though." I said firmly. "I want to be your Bella _forever_. For as long as you exist."

"I love you" Edward smiled. "Together _forever_" he assured me.


	4. The Wedding from Edward's POV

Chapter 3 cont.

The Wedding from Edward's POV

Morning dawned on the morning of the day I was to marry the love of my eternal existence.

_I wonder when he's going to wake up. I really wanted to talk to him before he marries my daughter._ I heard Charlie's thoughts from downstairs. I pretended to yawn and stretch as I wandered downstairs.

"Edward!" he exclaimed. "I was just thinking about you."

"Here I am" I smiled. "You look like you want to say something to me. Please, feel free to do so."

"I want to know how much you love my daughter. How you plan on taking care of her."

"I love your daughter more than life itself. During those painful months we were apart I didn't know how to handle myself. I fell into a depression. One day I couldn't take it anymore, I _needed_ to hear her voice. Jacob Black answered and made it sound like Bella had been killed and you were attending her funeral. I was in so much pain that I actually tried to kill myself. Alice knew what I was thinking about doing to myself. She knew the only way to stop me was to bring Bella back to me. Just before I was about to get myself killed she stepped back into my life, very much alive. So you see." I smiled my crooked smile that Bella loves so much. "I love her more than my very life."

"How do you intend to take care of her?" Charlie asked.

"As you have already assumed, my family is very wealthy. I have plenty of money to buy her whatever she needs or wants." I answered confidently. "I have actually purchased her a new vehicle."

"That comforts me a little." He sighed. "You'll take care of her for me won't you?"

"She is my life, my everything, my very heart." I responded. "I need to get dressed and run some last minute errands." I said, standing. He nodded and I went back upstairs. He was gone when I returned downstairs. I didn't see or sense him anywhere so I took off out the door. I ran the short distance between my house and Bella's. I stood, staring toward the house within the safety of the tree line. I could smell my sweet Bella, and a new smell very similar to Bella. Alice must have convinced her mother to attend our wedding. I smiled softly. That would make Bella very happy. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a crash emanating from the lower floor of the house, accompanied by a low curse from Alice. I saw my chance and took it. I was at her window in a flash. I tossed a few rocks up before my beautiful Bella finally appeared.

"But soft! What light from yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun" I said softly. Cheesy, I know, but it made her laugh.

"Hi" she whispered. "Are you here to rescue me from my fair prison?" She laughed.

"No," I answered, receiving a scowl from the angel at the window. "I just wanted to see you. To tell you good morning and that I love you."

"I love you!" she giggled. "Run! I hear Alice coming!" she ordered. "I'll see you in a couple of hours!"

"I'll see you at the alter" I winked and disappeared into the trees. I lingered in the trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of my soon to be wife on her way to my house.

_'You had better get out of here right now'_ Alice growled. _'Don't think I won't chase you down'_ she warned. I smirked and stood my ground. Before I knew what had happened Alice was on top of me. I let out a yelp of pain as the brat latched onto my ear and started dragging me toward the forest. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on until Alice shouted in my ear.

"Bells, we've told you! After tonight you'll be with him for the rest of your life. In a couple of months you're going to be begging us to take you away for the weekend." She laughed in my ear. She continued to drag me deeper into the forest.

"Alice, that hurt!" I complained after she released me.

"Must you be so difficult?" Alice asked. "Can you not just be patient and wait to see her until the wedding?"

"I just wanted to see her." I grumbled. "I wanted to say good morning since she's used to waking up in my arms." She scowled at me.

"Have you written your vows yet?" she asked.

"I know what I want to say to her." I nodded.

"Good, now, I expect you to disappear for the next two hours." She scolded. She scowled and scrunched her nose when she caught the scent of a werewolf.

"Jacob is looking for me." I said casually. As I spoke the giant russet-colored wolf stepped out of the trees.

_'I was beginning to wonder where you went. Then I decided to check here.'_ Jacob thought.

"I was _trying_ to see my wife." I grumbled. "At least I got to say good morning before _she_ ran me off."

'_At least you go to see her'_ he pointed out.

"Alright I've got to get going. My Porsche just pulled out." Alice interrupted our conversation. I glared after her as she disappeared into the forest.

"We may as well get going to." I sighed heavily. Jacob nodded and we took off.

We have an odd relationship, he and I. Natural enemies, yet friends for the sake of one woman. We ran together and soon caught up with the Porsche carrying Bella to my house. I saw her staring out the window.

_'She looks beautiful'_ Jacob spoke in his mind. _'You're lucky you know.'_

"Sometimes I wish she _had_ chosen you." I sighed as we ran. "You could give her a normal, _human_ life. Something I could never give her."

_'She chose you. I love her enough to accept that.'_

"That pleases me." I nodded. "Look, we're here. We need to keep Bella from seeing you."

_'I thought she knew I was coming.'_ He cocked his head and stared at me.

"She does. I just didn't tell her I asked you to be a part of the wedding." I smirked. Jacob wandered into the forest to phase back into his human form. Minutes later he returned to my side, dressed in his tux.

"I hear the girls." I said simply. "Alice has herded Bella upstairs. We can go inside now." We entered the house and I was bombarded with thoughts.

_'I hope she's not making a mistake'_ Charlie was thinking.

_'She looks so beautiful!'_ were the squeals coming from upstairs. I shook my head and blocked the all out. Alice skipped down the stairs. All of the guests had been seated and Alice drug Jacob and I to our positions before she disappeared again. We stood silently with Emmett and Jasper at my side as well.

_'Are you all right? You look like you're about to take off running.'_ Jasper thought worriedly.

"I'm just nervous." I answered. "I've never done this before."

"You'll be fine." Emmett chuckled. "Look, there's Rose." He pointed. Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs followed by Alice and Renee. And then there she was. Bella was standing at the top of the stairs with Charlie. She smiled down at me and I returned it. I cut my eyes toward Jacob to bring her attention to him. I smiled as her gasp reached my ears. I watched her walk toward me.

"Edward." She murmured my name. I waited impatiently as Charlie led her slowly down the aisle while Bella's lullaby played. He hugged her and placed her hands in mine. She gazed up into my eyes throughout the entire ceremony. I felt her hands trembling in mine.

"Bella, you're trembling." I murmured quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"I love you." I mouthed.

"I love you to." She responded. "Pay attention" she ordered as the priest stepped up to us.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. We nodded enthusiastically. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He began loudly. "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused. Bella glanced up at me, I just smiled.

_'May I speak? I want her to know I accept her decisions before you marry her'_ Jacob asked in my mind. I glanced back at him and nodded quickly.

"May I speak sir?" Jacob spoke up. Bella gave him a horrified look, but he just smiled back.

"Do you object to this marriage?" the priest asked.

"No sir!" he smirked. "I just wanted the beautiful bride to know that I love her and I am happy for her, that I accept her choices. _All _of them." He smiled down at Bella. Her eyes began to water.

"Jacob." she murmured tearfully. "You have no idea what that means to me. So, we can still be friends? Even after?"

"Friends _forever_" he answered firmly. "I love you." He said one last time as he returned to his place at my side. "Carry on" he insisted, waving the priest on.

"Any other objections?" the priest asked again.

'_If anyone else says anything I'm going to personally pummel them'_ Emmett growled.

"If there are no other objections we shall proceed." He continued. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"Her mother and I do." Charlie choked out.

"The couple has elected to write their own vows. They will exchange them now." The priest said. "Edward?" he prompted. I turned to her and gazed into her eyes.

"Bella, the day you walked into that biology classroom, so innocent and naïve, not knowing who I truly was. You changed my life with one simple smile. I didn't know then, but from that moment on my heart was lost to you. I ran, trying to escape the feelings that were building within my cold, dead heart. Knowing that if I allowed them to take control of me that I would do nothing but hurt you." I paused. I knew that the memory of that time was painful for both of us. "I returned and our friendship bloomed. That day in the meadow, I showed you who I truly was. I waited for you to run away screaming, but you didn't. You accepted me. Our friendship bloomed into love. We loved fiercely and truly for many happy months." I paused again. "And then I broke your heart. I tried to stay away. I tried to keep my promise, but I couldn't. Even if I hadn't have found out about your cliff-diving experience I would have come back. I would like to think that if I came back and found you happy, I would have gone away again, but I don't truly know what I would have done. I never want to live without you Isabella Marie Swan. You are my life. I thought I lost you once and it almost killed me. For some reason, even after I had shattered your life, you saved me when I tried to kill myself. You welcomed me back into your life and your heart as if I had never left. Now, here we stand. I don't understand how or why you did it, but I am thankful." I smiled down at her and kept going. "Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Isabella, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." I finished.

"Isabella" the priest encouraged. I knew she was crying again. It was always waterworks with her. I listened intently.

"Edward," she murmured. "I thought that moving to the middle-of-nowhere, Washington was the worst decision of my life, but it turned out to be one of the best decisions I've _ever_ made. My life changed forever the first time I set eyes on you and your family in the cafeteria on my first day of school. Then you left and I didn't know why. I didn't know why, but when you were gone I missed your presence. I didn't even know you and I missed you. Then you came back." She smiled up at me. "During biology you spoke to me for the first time. I still remember the way my heart leapt at the sound of your voice speaking my name for the first time. You told me one day that you were no good for me, that you would only hurt me."

_'No, no, don't'_ I thought painfully.

"And hurt me you did. That day you left me in the woods..."

"Bella, please." I interrupted. She lifted her hand to my cheek.

"But you came back." She smiled. "And that is all that matters." She murmured. "I am whole again. What can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this and it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead. Hand in hand and heart in heart." By the time she finished she was in tears again.

"That was beautiful" I heard Bella's mother murmur.

"The rings please." the priest captured our attention again. Alice stepped up and handed the priest the ring that Bella had bought. Jacob followed suit. "Edward, repeat after me" he said. I glanced up expectantly. "Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows."

"Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows." I repeated.

"And with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"And with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." I continued on, it was getting boring waiting for him to say the rest. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee _finally_ wed." I finished smugly, slipping the beautiful ring onto her finger.

"You must have been to quite a few weddings son." The priest chuckled. I smiled innocently as he turned his attention to Bella. "Isabella." He prompted. She blushed and repeated the vows.

"Edward, my Edward." Bella murmured. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed." She smiled, slipping the gold band onto my finger.

"By the power vested in me," The priest said. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." She smiled up at me. I raised her veil torturously slow and gazed directly into her eyes.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." I murmured. I gazed down at her for a moment. "I like it. It suits you." I smiled. I knew that my stalling was irritating her.

"Edward." she warned. That was fast. "Shut up and kiss me so we can get out of here." She hissed.

"Your wish is my command." I smirked and captured her sweet lips in our first kiss as husband and wife. I could hear the catcalls coming from the family section of the congregation.

'_Good God Edward. Get a room.' _Emmett chuckled.

'_Alright already, I get the point.'_ Jacob growled. I pulled away from her and looked down. Bella, my _wife_ was blushing deeper than I'd ever seen her blush before. I smiled down at her and stroked her crimson face.

"It is my esteemed pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." The priest shouted over the noise. I scooped her into my arms and carried her out of the house. Bella buried her face in my neck to hide from the wolf whistles and catcalls as we all but ran down the aisle.

"I have a surprise for you." I murmured. "Look." I smiled. She looked up and followed my gaze to the blue Hummer sitting next to my Volvo in the garage. "Think of it as a wedding present." I quipped.

"Edward. You didn't need to buy me a car. I like my truck." She scolded me, but I could see it in her eyes that she loved it. I decided to taunt her a bit.

"Of course I did. I couldn't have my _wife_ being the only one in the family without a fast car." I chuckled as I pulled the keys out of my pocket. "But if you don't want it, I can take it back."

"No! I love it!" She squealed and lunged for the keys.

"I thought so" I laughed. "But I'm driving to the airport."

"But I want to drive!" She pouted. "At least let me drive to town and back"

"I can think of other, more _fun_ things to do in the car than drive." I murmured huskily. She didn't know it but she'd been taunting me and arousing me all day. We were alone now; my self-control was slipping quickly.

"Edward?" she murmured.

"I want you Isabella Cullen. Right here, right now." I purred as I started kissing her neck.

"Edward, Edward." She murmured. "Not now, someone will see." She moaned as my lips came into contact with the sensitive spot near her ear.

"Now, what would Charlie say if he saw you molesting his daughter in the front yard?" a chipper voice asked. I pulled away from her and glared at the tiny, annoying vampire. "Sorry," she giggled. "But he _was_ about to come looking for you guys. I told him that I would come find you." Bella pulled away from me and started walking toward the house.

"I'm not finished with you yet." I growled and tugged her back into my arms. "Alice, now listen to me. I am _going_ to take my wife upstairs and _no one_ is going to stop me."

"Edward." She whined. "Can't you do that _later_. Like when the rest of us aren't around? How are we supposed to explain the disgusted looks on our faces to the humans?" she asked.

"Fine" I muttered. "_One_ hour. I give you _one_ hour. I _need_ my wife." I growled.

"Deal!" Alice chirped. "Come on! You're going to miss the first dance!" she laughed, prodding us toward the door of the house.

"And here comes the happy couple!" Emmett bellowed. _'Get lucky yet little brother?'_ he asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Alice said. "If you would please direct your attention to the dance floor as Edward and Bella share their first dance as husband and wife." Bella smiled up at me as I led her to the dance floor

"This is a bad idea you know." she muttered.

"Would I let you fall?" I asked, my voice cracked when she brushed up against me.

"What's the matter? And don't tell me nothing, because something is." She asked innocently.

"It's really nothing. At least nothing we can fix in public." I smirked. She blushed deeply and looked at the ground. I laughed lightly. "Does that embarrass you Bella? Do the things you make me feel embarrass you?" I chuckled, pulling her closer to me. I smirked as I rubbed myself against her. She moaned softly. "God, Bella. You're driving me crazy." I moaned. Thankfully the song ended. I was so close to losing what little self-control I had left. So close to taking her right then and there in the middle of the dance floor. I quickly spun her into the arms of her father and retreated to a dark corner. I tuned out their conversation, trying to get control of my body as I watched them dance. The song ended and Charlie glanced up at me.

"He's waiting for you." Charlie murmured to her. "I love you Bella."

"I love you daddy." Bella responded, her eyes already glistening with tears. I started moving toward them. Charlie released his hold on Bella and returned to the table. I nodded quickly to him and wrapped my arms around my beautiful wife from behind. She turned in my arms and looked up into my eyes.

"You're having second thoughts about leaving." I stated simply. I could see it in her eyes. "We can always wait."

"No. I'll miss them, but I can live without them. I can't live without _you_ though." She said firmly. "I want to be your Bella _forever_. For as long as you exist."

"I love you" I smiled. "Together _forever_" I assured her.


	5. Visions of an Unwelcome Visitor & More

Chapter 4 – Visions of an Unwelcome Visitor and the Reception

Chapter 4 – Visions of an Unwelcome Visitor and the Reception

Alice's POV

I watched happily as my brother and Bella danced together. A vision came to me as I watched them.

_Tanya, and her sisters Kate and Irina, waltzed through the door of the Cullen mansion._

_"Tanya, what a surprise!" Carlisle exclaimed. "We had hoped you would attend the wedding."_

_"Yes, we were detained, but we came to visit and to congratulate the newlyweds. Are they back yet?" she asked._

_"They just arrived home last night. Edward, Bella, You have visitors." Esme called softly. Bella appeared at the top of the steps. She was beautiful as a human, but exquisite as a vampire. Bella skipped down the steps to greet the newcomers._

_"Hello, you must be Tanya. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She greeted sweetly. She glanced back up the steps to Edward who had appeared at the top of the steps._

_"Edward, it is a pleasure to see you again." Tanya greeted, ignoring Bella completely._

_"Tanya, Irina, Kate." Edward greeted each sister. "Bella" he murmured and kissed her lightly._

The vision ended. I needed to talk to Edward. I stood off to the side of the dance floor, trying to catch his attention. _Edward, I had a vision._ I called out to him in my mind. He glanced up and met my gaze. He nodded quickly and led Bella toward me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I had a vision." I spoke softly. _Tanya is coming. She isn't happy. I think they're going to try something._ I elaborated.

"Not a problem." He commented casually.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bella asked quietly.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." He murmured softly. "Its just Tanya. She and her family are going to pay us a visit."

"How long? When?" Bella asked. I knew that she feared that Edward would realize he had made a mistake and would run off with Tanya. I knew she was silly for even thinking of it.

"They will arrive the day after you and Edward return from your honeymoon to Italy." I answered. Edward glared at me. I giggled. _Sorry. I didn't mean to!_

"Your hour is up. We're leaving." He muttered.

"You still haven't tossed the garter or the bouquet or cut the cake!" I complained. "You can't leave until you do!"

"Fine." He growled. "Then we're gone."

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have an impatient groom on our hands so we're going to do a quick succession of traditions. First, the cake!" I exclaimed loudly. I led the couple to the cake. I grimaced slightly. I didn't envy Edward at all. Another vision came to me.

_Edward and Bella stood together behind the cake. Edward had this strange gleam in his eyes. They cut the cake together and Edward took a small piece, smothered in icing, into his hand. He prepared to feed Bella with it. She didn't suspect a thing as she closed her eyes to accept the bite of cake. He snickered and shoved it in her face._

_"Edward!" she exclaimed. "Look what you did." She huffed. "Now you'll have to clean it off." She smirked. He looked slightly taken aback by her comment before he pulled her toward him and smiled down at her._

_"You're not angry with me are you?" he asked, liquid topaz eyes ablaze. He slowly leaned down to lick a bit of frosting off of her cheek. He grimaced slightly as he forced himself to swallow it._

_"No," she murmured. "You don't have to do that you know. I know you don't like it."_

_"I want to." He smirked and continued cleaning the cake off of her face with his tounge._

The vision ended and it was all I could do not to cringe as I saw them pick up the knife to cut the cake. I turned away as Edward picked up the piece of cake. I had already witnessed the play of events and didn't want to see them again. I turned when I heard Bella squeal. I couldn't help but laugh. She had cake all over her face, but surprisingly not on her dress. At least Edward had enough sense to watch that. I cringed as Edward licked the first bit of frosting off of her cheek. I didn't want to have to watch this all over again so I interrupted them.

"All right! Time for the garter and the bouquet!" I exclaimed, tossing a napkin at Bella. Edward growled lowly at me but followed obediently as I led Bella, who was cleaning the cake off of her face to a chair in the center of the room. I pushed her down into it. "Can I have all of the unmarried men over here on this side of the room please!" I called loudly. "Its time for the garter toss! The one to catch it gets to kiss the bride" I watched the human males jockey for a position nearest Bella. Edward knelt in front of her, murmuring quietly. I ignored him as he spoke to her. She blushed deeply at him and giggled.

"Alice," he whined quietly. "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, you do!" I giggled. "Who wants to see Edward remove the garter with his teeth?" I asked loudly. A cheer erupted from the gathered men. "You heard them. Now do it!" I giggled.

"Alice," he warned. "Do you _want _me to take my wife here and now, in front of all these people?" he growled.

"You won't." I quipped. "Now do it!" I ordered. He groaned and started inching her dress up her leg. She blushed deeply as he raised the dress above her knee. I knew that if Edward could blush, he would be almost as red as Bella. I could see him clenching his jaw to keep his self-control. A wolf-whistle echoed through the air. Edward turned sharply toward the assembled men and glared at them. Instead of raising her dress further, he stuck his head under it and tugged the garter down her leg with his teeth. I saw Bella jump slightly and blush crimson just before Edward emerged with the garter in his mouth.

"Happy now?" Edward growled at me. I nodded and encouraged him to toss it into the waiting men. He glared at me one last time before launching it purposefully to high for anyone to catch. It landed on the light fixture. I glared at him for ruining my fun. "Sorry guys. Bella's kisses belong to me, and me only." He growled. He murmured something to Bella that made her blush even deeper than she had been.

"Now, for the bouquet!" I exclaimed. Bella, still blushing took her position at my side. "Can I have all of the unmarried women over here please." I commanded. The girls hurried to claim a position before another took it. "Bella, whenever you're ready." I smiled. She turned around and launched her bouquet into the air. It landed in the hands of Angela Weber. She blushed and glanced over at Ben. I could see the proposal now. I laughed lightly. "Now, it's time to say goodbye to the happy couple." I said.

"Bye Bella! Come back to visit soon!" Angela called out.

"Bye Bells." Another voice called

"See ya little sis!" Emmett boomed. More and more good-byes were called out as the couple ran out of the house to the garage. I heard Bella's new Hummer roar to life and peel out of the driveway. I smiled and waved as they drove out of sight.

After the newlyweds were gone, people started heading home. I smiled as I led the last guest out to her car. After they were gone I quickly cleaned up all of the wedding mess but I left the garter on the light fixture, I foresaw Edward retrieving it and replaying the garter toss with Bella in private. After the house was clean I left to allow the newlyweds to have the house to themselves. I sent Edward a text message to let him know they could come back. As I hopped into my Porsche the blue Hummer sped down the driveway. I drove out of sight as Edward was carrying Bella into the house.

Edward's POV

I danced happily with my wife. I noticed Alice off to the side of the floor trying to catch my attention.

_Edward, I had a vision._ She called out to me. I glanced up and met her gaze. I nodded quickly and led Bella off the dance floor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I had a vision." Alice spoke softly. _Tanya is coming. She isn't happy. I think they're going to try something._ She elaborated.

"Not a problem." I commented.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bella asked quietly.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." I murmured softly. "Its just Tanya. She and her family are going to pay us a visit."

"How long? When?" Bella asked. I knew that Bella worried about Tanya. She doesn't think she's beautiful enough to stand at my side for eternity. Of course she's crazy. I couldn't leave her if I wanted to.

"They will arrive the day after you and Edward return from your honeymoon to Italy." Alice answered. I glared at her. She wasn't supposed to say anything to Bella about our honeymoon. _Sorry. I didn't mean to! _She giggled.

"Your hour is up. We're leaving." I muttered.

"You still haven't tossed the garter or the bouquet or cut the cake!" Alice complained. "You can't leave until you do!"

"Fine." I growled. "Then we're gone."

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have an impatient groom on our hands so we're going to do a quick succession of traditions. First, the cake!" she exclaimed loudly as she led us toward the cake. I grimaced slightly at the thought of ingesting it. I had a wicked plan that would distract people from me not actually eating it. I picked up the piece of cake and grinned innocently at Bella. Bella closed her eyes and opened her tiny, yet captivating mouth, awaiting the piece of cake. I grinned evilly and shoved it in her face, smearing frosting all over her face.

"Edward!" she squealed. "Look what you did." She huffed. "Now you'll have to clean it off." She smirked. I was taken aback by her comment. I didn't know she had it in her. I smirked and pulled her to my chest.

"You're not angry with me are you?" I asked trying to dazzle her. I slowly leaned down to lick a bit of frosting off of her cheek. I grimaced slightly as I forced myself to swallow it.

"No," she murmured. "You don't have to do that you know. I know you don't like it."

"I want to." I smirked and continued cleaning the cake off of her face with my tounge.

"All right! Time for the garter and the bouquet!" Alice interrupted, tossing a napkin at Bella. I growled lowly at her but followed obediently as she led Bella, who was cleaning the cake off of her face to a chair in the center of the room. Alice forced my blushing bride into the chair. "Can I have all of the unmarried men over here on this side of the room please!" she called loudly. "Its time for the garter toss! The one to catch it gets to kiss the bride"

I knelt in front of her and smiled softly. She smiled back at me and shifted in her seat. Her movement sent a wave of her scent toward my nose.

"You smell heavenly Bella." I murmured huskily. "I want you. I want to take you away from here and do naughty things to you. The things you dream about." She blushed and giggled. I turned to Alice and whined.

"Alice," I whined almost inaudibly. "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, you do!" She giggled. "Who wants to see Edward remove the garter with his teeth?" Alice asked loudly. A cheer erupted from the gathered men and I groaned. "You heard them. Now do it!" She giggled

"Alice," I warned. "Do you _want _me to take my wife here and now, in front of all these people?" I growled.

"You won't." Alice quipped. "Now do it!" she ordered.

I groaned and started inching her dress up her leg. She blushed deeply as I raised the dress above her knee. If I could blush I would be as red as my wife was right now. I clenched my jaw, fighting myself to regain what little self-control I had left. A wolf-whistle echoed through the air. I turned sharply and glared at the men gathered waiting for me to throw the garter. Instead of raising her dress further, I stuck my head under her dress. She shivered as my hand brushed up her leg.

"Do you like that?" I purred. I brushed my nose across her center. She jumped as my nose touched her. I inhaled her beautiful scent before I carefully latched onto the garter and tugged it down her leg. I emerged from under her skirts to see my Bella blushing crimson.

"Happy now?" I growled. She nodded and motioned for me to toss the garter into the waiting men. If any of them thought they were going to be kissing my Bella, they had another thing coming to them. I glared at Alice one last time before launching it onto the light fixture. I received a glare from Alice. "Sorry guys. Bella's kisses belong to me, and me only." I growled. "Hurry and toss the bouquet so we can get back to what we were doing under your dress." I murmured huskily.

"Now, for the bouquet!" Alice exclaimed. Bella, still blushing took her position at Alice's side. I watched from my position by the wall as Bella tossed her bouquet into the waiting hoard of women. "Now, it's time to say goodbye to the happy couple." Alice said.

"Thank god." I muttered as I moved swiftly to reclaim my bride.

"Bye Bella! Come back to visit soon!" Angela called out.

"Bye Bells." Another voice called.

"See ya little sis!" Emmett boomed. _Good luck little brother!_ He added for my benefit. More and more good-byes were called out as we ran for the garage. I helped her into the passenger's side of the Hummer. I was in the driver's seat in a flash. She smiled brightly as the engine roared to life and we sped off into the sunset.

"I've always wanted to ride off into the sunset." She smiled. "And now I have." I chuckled as we continued to drive. I tried to keep my eyes on the road and away from my beautiful wife. If I didn't watch myself we'd never make it back to the house before I lost control.

As we drove toward the "airport" Bella sighed. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I'm just so happy." She smiled softly. "I never thought we would get to this point, but here we are. Alone at last." She murmured, trailing her hand up my leg. I jumped slightly and tried to ignore her. She kept running her thin fingers up and down my leg, getting closer and closer to the place where I wanted her touch the most. I growled lowly at myself.

_Control yourself Cullen. You've waited a hundred years; you can wait until you get her home._ My consciousness scolded me.

"Bella. Please." I begged. "Please don't move." Her fingers halted briefly but then continued their path. I clenched my fists around the steering wheel and stared out the windshield. Bella continued to trail her fingers up my leg. "Dammit Bella!" I growled and hit the breaks. Before she knew what had happened she was in my lap. She gazed up at me through her eyelashes. I captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Edward." She moaned. "Your cell phone is ringing." She muttered. I growled angrily and dug for it in my pockets. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text message.

_The house is clear. You can come back._

I grinned and plopped Bella back in the passenger's seat. I revved the engine and sped back to our house. Alice was getting into her Porsche as we sped down the driveway. I threw the Hummer into park and shut off the engine. I was at Bella's door in a heartbeat. I met her eyes and smiled.

"I like them this color." She murmured as she ran her fingers down my face. "Does this color mean you are aroused?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," I answered gruffly as I carried her to the house.

"I want them to stay this color." She decided.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I chuckled. "Now that I don't have to hide it from you."

Bella's POV

I danced happily with Edward, my _husband_. I had never been more excited in my life. I was now Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and would be for eternity. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that Edward was leading me off the dance floor.

"What is it?" I heard him ask Alice.

"I had a vision." Alice spoke softly. I could tell they were holding a silent conversation in their minds.

"Not a problem." Edward commented.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." He murmured softly. "Its just Tanya. She and her family are going to pay us a visit."

"How long? When?" I asked. I knew it was silly, but I still worried about Tanya. I had heard the stories about her from Rosalie and Alice about how she was with my Edward. I worried that she would come take him away, and I don't know if I could handle that.

"They will arrive the day after you and Edward return from your honeymoon to Italy." Alice answered. Edward glared and Alice giggled. I glanced between them. _Italy? What about the Volturi?_

"Your hour is up. We're leaving." Edward muttered.

"You still haven't tossed the garter or the bouquet or cut the cake!" Alice complained. "You can't leave until you do!"

"Fine." He growled. "Then we're gone."

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have an impatient groom on our hands so we're going to do a quick succession of traditions. First, the cake!" she exclaimed loudly as she led us toward the cake. I saw Edward grimace as he eyed the cake. I smiled at him as he grinned at me. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to await the piece of cake. I didn't expect what happened next.

"Edward!" I squealed. "Look what you did." I huffed. "Now you'll have to clean it off." I smirked. He was shocked. I laughed a little. He smirked and pulled me into his chest.

"You're not angry with me are you?" Edward murmured, liquid topaz eyes shining, in an attempt to dazzle me. He leaned down to lick a bit of frosting off of my cheek. I saw him grimace.

"No," I murmured. How could I be mad at someone so perfect? "You don't have to do that you know. I know you don't like it."

"I want to." he smirked and continued cleaning the cake off of my face with his tounge.

"All right! Time for the garter and the bouquet!" Alice interrupted, tossing a napkin at me. I heard Edward growl as Alice led me toward a chair in the center of the room as I was still cleaning the cake off of my face. Alice forced me into the chair. "Can I have all of the unmarried men over here on this side of the room please!" she called loudly. "Its time for the garter toss! The one to catch it gets to kiss the bride." I groaned almost inaudibly. She _would_ say something like that to provoke Edward.

Edward knelt in front of me and smiled softly. I smiled back at him and shifted in my seat.

"You smell heavenly Bella." He murmured huskily. "I want you. I want to take you away from here and do naughty things to you. The things you dream about." I blushed and giggled. He turned to Alice and spoke. I couldn't hear his question but she responded loudly.

"Yes, you do!" She giggled. "Who wants to see Edward remove the garter with his teeth?" Alice asked loudly. A cheer erupted from the gathered men and I groaned in unison with Edward. "You heard them. Now do it!" She giggled. He growled something else at her.

"You won't." Alice quipped. "Now do it!" she ordered.

Edward groaned and started inching my dress up my leg. I blushed deeply as my dress was raised over my knees. Edward was clenching his jaw in concentration. A wolf-whistle echoed through the air, and Edward turned sharply to glare at the men gathered waiting for the garter to be thrown. Thankfully, Edward didn't raise my dress any further. I blushed a bit as he stuck his head under my dress. As his cold hand brushed up my leg I shivered.

"Do you like that?" he purred, brushing his nose across the place that wanted his touch the most, I jumped and blushed deeper than I had all night. I hoped no one saw. I heard Edward inhale deeply before he carefully tugged the garter down my leg with his teeth. I was as red as Alice's dress when Edward re-appeared.

"Happy now?" he growled at Alice. She nodded and motioned him to toss the garter into the waiting men. He smirked at Alice and launched it so high it caught in the light fixture above us. "Sorry guys. Bella's kisses belong to me, and me only." he growled. "Hurry and toss the bouquet so we can get back to what we were doing under your dress." he murmured huskily.

"Now, for the bouquet!" Alice exclaimed. Still blushing deeply, I took my position at Alice's side. "Can I have all of the unmarried women over here please." Alice commanded. The girls hurried to claim a position before another took it. "Bella, whenever you're ready." she smiled. I turned around and launched my bouquet into the air. It landed in the hands of my best _human_ friend Angela Weber. She blushed and glanced over at Ben. "Now, it's time to say goodbye to the happy couple." Alice said.

"Bye Bella! Come back to visit soon!" Angela called out.

"Bye Bells." Another voice called.

"See ya little sis!" Emmett boomed. More and more good-byes were called out as we ran for the garage. Edward helped me into the passenger's side of the Hummer. He was in the driver's seat in a flash. I smiled brightly as he gunned the engine and sped off into the sunset.

"I've always wanted to ride off into the sunset." I smiled. "And now I have." I watched my husband stare out the windshield, this was unusual; he usually looked at me. I sighed happily.

"What is it?" Edward asked quietly.

"I'm just so happy." I smiled softly. "I never thought we would get to this point, but here we are. Alone at last." I murmured, trailing my hand up his leg. He jumped slightly and pretended to ignore me. I would get what I wanted if it killed me. I kept running my fingers up and down his leg, getting closer and closer to the tent that was forming between his legs.

"Bella. Please." Edward begged. "Please don't move." I halted briefly, and then continued my movements. He clenched his fists around the steering wheel and stared out the window. "Dammit Bella!" he growled and hit the breaks. Before I knew it, I was in his lap. I gazed up at him through my eyelashes. I was so close to getting what I wanted. He captured my lips in a hungry kiss. I felt something vibrate under my leg.

"Edward." I moaned. "Your cell phone is ringing." I muttered. He growled angrily and dug for it in his pockets. He pulled it out and read the text message he had received. He grinned at me and plopped me back in the passenger's seat. He revved the engine and sped back to our house. Alice was getting into her Porsche as we sped down the driveway. He was at my door almost before he had the car in park. I met his eyes and smiled. They were that odd shade of topaz again.

"I like them this color." I murmured as I ran my fingers down his face. "Does this color mean you are aroused?" I asked innocently.

"Yes," he answered gruffly as he carried me to the house.

"I want them to stay this color." I decided.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." he chuckled. "Now that I don't have to hide it from you."


End file.
